Where does my heart lie?
by Fallenstarnight
Summary: Why did she always get the good men and leave me with nothing I really am starting to hate my dear sister. Follow Kristy Swann on her journey to win back the love of her life. Disclaimer I do not own any of the POTC people just the people I made up!
1. Summary

**Where does my heart lie?**

** Here I was watching my sister get proposed to by the man of my dreams. Sure I shouldn't be upset over this Elizabeth was of age now to find a husband, but not him anyone but him. I knew she had feelings for William Turner and she always promised me that she wouldn't stand in the way my love for James. She lied I hid behind the column and watched as James poured his heart out to my dear sister who I knew didn't return the same feelings. Why did it have to be this way? Why did poor little old me have to suffer like this. Oh by now you must be wondering who I am forgiven me I'm Kristy. Kristy Rose Swann the second daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann.**


	2. The Cermony, Heart Break, and Kidnapping

**Chapter one**

**The sun poured through my windows and the sound of the Jamaican birds chirping ever so beautifully woke me up from my soundless slumber. I stretched and open my eyes to be greeted by the wonderful peaceful environment that surrounded me. I threw my French made covers from un-top of me and swung my legs around to place my feet into my slippers below. I quickly slipped them own and pulled on my light blue also French made robe and walked over to my balcony and opened the doors. Letting the wonderful site of Port Royal shine through my room. I heard a knock at my door and turn to greet whoever was at my door. **

"**Kristy darling are you awake?" **

**I smiled to myself my caring father always came and awoke Elizabeth and me from our beds every morning. **

"**Yes, Father do come in."**

**My father open the door and smiled at me two of our maids Linda and Molly followed in behind him both of them holding a huge box.**

"**I trust you slept well my dear?"**

**My father came up to me and kissed me on my forehead. **

"**Yes, it did father and I trust it came well to you too."**

**My father nodded his head and smiled at me.**

"**I have gotten you a present darling well your sister and you both a present for today ceremony I trust you will be coming with us." **

"**Yes, Father I shall it is a great and wonderful day for Captain Norrington to get his promotion."**

"**Yes, Yes I suppose it is my dear now let's see what I have gotten you hmm?"**

**I giggled and opened the lid off the box to see a beautiful red dress. **

"**Oh father its beautiful."**

**I took out the dress and admired it. It was very sleek looking. The martial was made out of silk and had black trim that went around it. The sleeves of the dress flared out at about my elbow and it was low cut enough to show some cleavage.**

"**I thought that it would suit you my darling." **

**I smiled at my father that rushed over to him and gave him a kiss on both cheeks and a hug. **

"**Thank you father so very much."**

"**You're welcome my darling now I'll leave you with Linda and Molly to get ready."**

**With that my father was out the door. I turn to Linda and Molly who had both been my maids since I can even remember.**

"**Are you ready Miss?" Molly asked me.**

**Molly was only in her late 40s and still looked to be around 30 or so. She had fiery red hair that was always pulled up in a bun and bright blue eyes. Her cheek bones were very pointed as was her face. She was chubby, but not to chubby. Linda on the other had was slim she was in her 30s and had blond hair that went to her lower back she had dark brown eyes almost like my sister and wasn't very tall just like me. **

**For me though I had dark brown hair almost black and bright shinny green eyes that I got from my father. Elizabeth always looked like mother where I didn't seem to have as many features like our mother did, some people don't even believe that were sisters at all from how much we looked different. I am about 5'5 in height and have curves in all the right places. **

**Molly and Linda tighten my corset and then slipped my dress over my head they then rushed me over to my vanity and took my dark brown hair that was a bit past shoulder link and began to put curls in it. My hair is usually naturally straight, but always seem to take the curls being placed in it. They then gathered up half of it and made it poof up at the top while they pined the rest back. Linda then set out to do my make up making sure to do it ever so lightly. She always complemented me about how I had a natural beautiful face and body. I had a chubby face but not too chubby and dimples to go with it. She applied my make-up on lightly like she always did then stood back to look at the finished product.**

"**If I may saw madam we've really out did our self this time. Commodore Norrington isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you."**

**Both Molly and Linda giggled I turn to look in the mirror and smiled at myself. I looked absolutely to die for if I may so myself. Linda had put just enough make-up on me to make my bright green eyes seem even brighter and my hair flowed down my back with wavy curls in it.**

"**Linda, Molly you both did a wonderful job thank you ever so much."**

**With that I gave them both a quick hug and then grabbed my fan off my bed and headed downstairs to meet my father.**

**As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed that my father was talking to the black smith apprentice William Turner. **

**They both noticed my presents and bowed.**

"**Good day Miss. Swann."**

"**Good day Mr. Turner and father."**

"**My, my Kristy I must say you look aboustly dashing darling."**

"**Thank you father."**

**We then heard a little cough come up stairs and all eyes were on my sister. She was wearing a golden cream color dress that went with her tan completion that for some reason I didn't have. Her hair was in a tight bun style on top of her head and she had natural looking make up on. She carried our mothers creamed color fan with her and wore a creamed color hat on top of her light brown hair. She was skinner than I was and more disareable to the opposed sex.**

"**Elizabeth you look marvelous dear."**

**Of course Elizabeth happen to be my father's favorite as well. I mean he does try to treat us equally fair, but he always gives into her more.**

"**Will how good it is to see you." **

"**And as you Miss. Swann."**

"**Will how many times I have asked you to call me Elizabeth."**

"**At least once more Miss. Swann as always."**

**I about gagged myself at their flirting even one in Port Royal knew my sister had a major crush on William Turner, but was apparently she was supposed to be courting my dear James. Father who hadn't forced me into looking for a husband yet as he had with Elizabeth had even gave the James and very heavily paying raise and had him a new house built as well. **

"**Well we best be off if we want to make it in time after you my darlings."**

**I curtsy to Will and bid him good day as did my sister. We both walked out to were our carriage was waiting for us and the driver helped us in. The ride to the fort was very quite seeing as my father was trying to remember the speech he had prepared for this day. Elizabeth and I both just stared out the window and watch the trees, ocean, and town all fly by. Once we reached the fort father went out first to help Elizabeth and myself out only though he seemed to completely forget about me and just helped Elizabeth out before hurrying away with her. I sighed and was about to get out on my own when a hand showed up at the door of the carriage and offer me help down. I smiled and took the hand once I was out I was face to face with Theodore Groves or Lieutenant Groves as everyone in Port Royal, but me call him. **

"**Theodore how glad I am to see you."**

"**And I you Kristy it seems your father forgot about you again."**

"**Yes, but you know him Theodore he a very busy man."**

"**More like he just wants to shove your sister down everyone throats."**

"**Theodore you know how he is about Elizabeth besides she more beautiful than I will ever be."**

"**Kristy do not fret yourself about like that you are without a doubt one of the most beautiful girls I know on this island."**

"**Thank you Theodore you are too kind would you like to stand with me during the ceremony or do you have to commence in it as well as James?"**

"**I'm afraid I must commence in it as well my darling Kristy, but I do have enough time to walk you to where you want to stand."**

"**Well Theodore I would be delighted if you would."**

**Theodore offered me his right arm and I placed my hand over his we walked to where my sister was standing with my father. Theodore bowed to both of them and then turn and gave my hand a kiss before leaving to return to his line up position.**

**Elizabeth who was fanning herself very rapidly stared after Theodore.**

"**So what was all of that about my dearest sister?"**

**I gave my sister a look of disgust and turn to face back to where the soldiers and James would be walking in.**

"**Theodore was just being nice and helping me down from the carriage since you two ran off without me again."**

"**Oh really seems to me like you have a thing for a Lieutenant."**

**I turn back and gave Elizabeth a shocked look.**

"**Elizabeth you do realized that Theodore is cousin don't you? And you know where my heart lies with already, so enough with this nonsense I don't have the time nor day to hear of it."**

**With that I turn back around just as the ceremony started to get underway.**

"**Relax dearest sister I was just fooling around with you are you so up-tight that you can't even take a joke anymore?"**

**I ignored Elizabeth and focused all of my attention on that man that was walking down the James Norrington he was about 6'1 had brown hair and hazel eyes. I can remember the day I had first met James he was just starting off in the Royal Navy as a Lieutenant his father Lawrence Norrington was and Admiral in the Kings Royal Navy as well. James and his father had both came to our home in London at the time to congratulate my father on becoming a Governor I was about 11 or so at the time while Elizabeth was 13. I remember listening into my father conversation with both men since I was supposed to be in bed, but I just couldn't sleep. Molly and Linda had tried everything to put me to sleep. I had sneaked down stairs to the outside door of fathers study to listen in to the stories they were telling. Of course Elizabeth was able to sit in with them since she was becoming of age. I was about to turn and leave when I heard footsteps coming, but I wasn't quick enough soon enough James had open the door and had caught me listening in on their conversation. I blushed a very deep shade of red and he just chuckled at me. **

"**And what is your name?"**

**He reached down to my height soon enough father came to see what James was looking at and was startled to see me standing there looking up at James very curiously. **

"**That's my other daughter Kristy she just turned 11 last December."**

**James smiled brightly at me.**

"**Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kristy my name is James."**

**I smiled up at him and did a little curtsy.**

"**A pleasure to meet you too James."**

"**Kristy I think it will be best if you run to bed now you know its past you bed time."**

**My father scolded me. I hung my head low and nodded to my father.**

"**Yes, father me going right now. Good-night father. Good-night James."**

"**Good-night Kristy"**

**I smiled at that memory James had always treated me fairly and always asked my opinions about things we were very close friends, but I felt that we could be more than just friends. Unfortnualy, my father deicide that Elizabeth would be a better match for James than I would. I watched as my father presented James with his new sword and James did a few tricks then was given his promotion papers. I smiled as he looked so proud of the promotion he had just been given. Then the ceremony was over and everyone was filling into one big crowed to commerce and talk with one another. I went to find James only to see him pulling my sister off to the side. I let out a sigh only to be poked in the side by Theodore.**

"**Why the gloomy face my dearest Kristy?"**

"**I suppose you know why Theodore, he going to ask her today I just know it."**

"**Kristy you don't know for sure if that's what's going to happen maybe he going to ask her what she thinks of you."**

"**Oh dear lord I hope not you know how Elizabeth likes to make everything about me into a joke."**

**Theodore just nodded for a moment than excused himself and went to go talk to Gillette.**

**I watch Theodore leave than I ever so sneakily went over to the closet column I could get to listen in to my sister and James conversation.**

"**Elizabeth with this promotion comes many open doors for me."**

"**I can't breathe."**

"**Yes, I know what you mean, but this promotion gives me a chance to be married to a fine woman. Elizabeth you have become a fine woman."**

**I felt the tears roll down my face and I had to step away I deiced that I just was going to walk home seeing as no one would probably even noticed me gone. I pushed through the crowed and was almost at the fort doors when I heard something that didn't sound good what, so ever.**

"**Elizabeth!"**

**I rushed over to see what the commotion was about and to my horror saw that my sister was no longer standing next to James…No I can't think of him that way anymore I have to think of him as Commodore Norrington. I saw Theodore and Gillette both trying to tell Commodore Norrington that he shouldn't jump because he would end up hitting the rocks. Then the entire Royal Navy and my father rushed past me not even paying me a bit of mind. I let a sigh leave my lips and decide I might as well go see if she alright just for proper sake. Didn't want the whole town of Port Royal to think I was heartless. I walked very slowly to the docks, but made it there in enough time to see that Elizabeth was fine and was in the hands of her future husband. I sighed and walked down, but only to have some irons thrown around my neck and being shoved against someone.**

"**Kristy!"**

**I looked at my father in horror not daring to look at the Commodore knowing if I did I would break down sure enough. **

"**Well well what do we have here an uninvited party guest is my guess what's Ur' name love."**

**I stayed quite not daring to talk knowing if I did my voice would surely betray me.**

"**Hmm…Well you're no fun, but you should work for right now. Commodore my effects please and my hat."**

**The Commodore placed all of what I'm guessing pirates things in my hand and then the pirate turn me around to make me place all of his things on him.**

**Once I was finished he turns me back around. **

"**Gentlemen Ladies this will be the day where you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."**

**With that I was shoved to the ground seeing as everyone was frozen in place for some odd reason. Theodore rushed over and helped me up bring me closer to Gillette and my father protecting me from the shooting that just broke out. I held on to Theodore for dear life. Sparrow who was somehow escaping away from the Royal Navy was pulling off moves that not even I could do and I'm very flexible. Once Sparrow was getting out of site of the Royal Navy Theodore gave me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead before taking off after him along with Gillette and the Commodore. I stood there still in shock of what had just happen before being snapped out of it by my father who was ushering Elizabeth and myself into the carriages that a waited to take us to the safety of our home.**

** Once home Elizabeth and I were both check over by a doctor to make sure that neither of us had been harmed in any way. Once we were given a clean bill of health the doctor and our maids left us to be alone.**

"**Quite and exciting day right sister?"**

"**I suppose though I rather not ever do that again."**

** Elizabeth just laughed at me and shook her head.**

"**So…The Commodore proposed did he?"**

**I watch her face turn into a frown then gave me a very apologetic look.**

"**I didn't give him an answer Kristy and I have no plans in marrying him what, so ever you know where my heart lies and I know where your heart lies as well. I just don't understand why he is so into me and not you."**

**I gave out a sigh this was one of the few moments where we actually got along as sisters.**

"**Neither do I though I wish he would look more closely into our friendship and see that I love him more than just a friend."**

"**Just give it time Kristy I'm sure he'll realized his mistake and then he will be coming to our door step asking for you instead of me.**

**I giggled lightly oh how I only wish she was right. Just as we where both going to get ready for bed we heard the sound of cannon fire in the distance. **

"**What was that?"**

** I rushed over to Elizabeth balcony and gasp at the site I seen. Pirates were everywhere they were invading Port Royal. I quickly turn and gripped my sister hand.**

"**Elizabeth we have to make it to the fort now pirates are attack Port Royal and there coming this way!"**

** Just as we were about to rush out the door and head out the door to get to the fort Molly ran in grabbing both of us.**

"**They're coming after you misses."**

"**What do you mean Molly." Elizabeth asked in a confused voice.**

"**You two are the Governors daughters."**

**We both gasped and my sister who turn and looked at me then Molly seem to come up with an idea.**

"**Molly I want you and Kristy to hide up here than when I give the signal run to the fort. Kristy tell father where I'm at alright."**

"**Elizabeth are you mad you can't fight off the pirates by yourself!"**

"**Kristy please it's better that take me than both of us."**

"**Alright I'll do as you say but you better find a place to hide after this little plan of yours." **

**Molly gripped my hand and hid me behind the door with her.**

"**Oh one more thing Kristy."**

**I watch as Elizabeth took off a necklace around her neck. It was our mother necklace she gave it to Elizabeth on her death bed. She was supposed to give it to the first one of us who gotten married, but decides to give it to Elizabeth. It was made of soiled gold was in the shape of a heart in the middle of it was a turquoise stone representing my mother, and grandmother, and her mother after that birth month. **

"**Elizabeth I can't mother gave you this."**

**I watched as my sister shook her head and placed it around my neck.**

"**Mother told me to give it to you when you become of age and I believe that you have now so take this now getting ready and be quite."**

**I gave my sister one last hug before letting Molly hold me back right as the pirates busted through the door. Molly took hold of my hand as we ran out of the room down the stairs and out of my home. I looked back behind me as we took one of the secret paths that would get us to the fort faster. The house was completely ruined it would take months to repair it. I just hope Elizabeth gets out alright. Molly and I reached the fort in no time and just in time as they had started to shut the doors.**

"**Men hold off let those two in." I heard a solider shout.**

**We rushed inside just in time as the doors shut behind us.**

"**Molly stay here I must find father."**

"**Miss I don't think that's a good idea right now."**

"**Molly I have to just stay here."**

**I rushed around in the crowed of people trying to see where my father might happen to be. When I didn't see him in the crowed I deicde to check up close by the cannons.**

"**Miss you can't be up here!"**

"**Please sir I must find my father do you know where he might be?"**

"**Sorry miss I haven't seen the Governor."**

"**Kristy!"**

**I looked up to see James staring at me.**

"**Kristy your father in my office go join him immediately." **

**I nodded my head and rushed down only to be barely missed by cannon that had flew past me. It knocked me down, but someone caught me before I hit the ground. I turn around to see James holding on to me.**

"**Kristy you have to be more careful here let me get Gillette to take you to my office."**

**I nodded once again as James yelled at Gillette to take me to his off. Once in Gillette grasp we rushed down the rest of the stairs and down a couple of hallways. **

"**Gillette I do hope you will be careful."**

"**Don't worry Kristy I will be don't worry about me. Look there James office once inside make sure you lock the door and don't open it until either Theodore, James, or myself come for you alright your father should be hiding in there as well. Be safe Kristy."**

**I gave Gillette a kiss on each cheek then gave him a tight hug.**

"**I will be now go before they realized you've been gone for to long."**

**Gillette nodded and was off in a heartbeat. I rushed towards James door and knocked on it.**

"**Father open up it's me Kristy!"**

**The door cracked open and my father peeked out to make sure it was me.**

"**Oh! Kristy darling."**

**My father pulled me into the room and gave me a huge hug.**

"**Where your sister why isn't she with you?"**

**A tear escaped my eyes as I thought about what Elizabeth had me do.**

"**She made me leave her there father she had Molly take me and told us both to get out she was going to fight them off!"**

**I exclaimed to him lowering my head in shame of what I had done.**

"**Now…Now darling I'm sure your sister is safe you know how Elizabeth is she will put up a good fight."**

**I nodded to my father only hoping he was right. We stayed in each other embrace for what seemed like at least two more hours. Before a knock could be heard on the door I slowly raised up from where I was sitting my father following me. I was about to reach out and open the door until my father put his hand up and shook his head no.**

"**Who is it?"**

**My father called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.**

"**Commodore James Norrington you can open the door now it's safe."**

**My father looked at me then over to the door and nodded his head and opened the door with shake hands. Once open there stood James, Theodore, and Gillette all three watching us very closely. Theodore and Gillette seemed to be looking more at me than my father with sad apologetic eyes.**

"**Governor you might want to sit down we have so news we must tell you."**

**Gillette said then walked into the room to stand next to me. Theodore followed his actions. James went and sat behind his desk as father took a seat in front of it.**

"**I'm afraid I have to inform you Governor Swann that Elizabeth was kidnapped by the pirates last night."**

**James said all this in one breath while looking off in the distance. I gasped and watched as my father eyes widen. It was my fault I should have been in her place and she should be standing here. They wouldn't care as much if it was me I'm sure of it. My father slowly turn and looked at me tears threaten to spill from his eyes.**

"**Why couldn't you two have stayed together Kristy you knew better than to leave your sister side!"**

**I felt the sadness and hated in my father's voice is was too much for me to bear. I rushed out of the room tears spilling from my eyes. Theodore and Gillette chasing after me calling for me to come back I kicked off my heels so I could run faster and get away from them easier. Once I was out of the fort and around a corner and running towards my secreted spot that no one knew about well excepted one person. James knew he actually showed me it when we first all moved here. I ran through the woods, down through the beach, climbed over some of the rocks and past a meadow until I came upon a clearing that was way across the other side of Port Royal. I climb down from the rocks above and down to the little cave that gave and wonderful view of the ocean. I sat down on a rock and stared out at the ocean with tears still running down my face. I don't remember how long I had been there, but I felt someone put there coat jacket around me and sat down next to me. I snapped out of my trance and looked over at the person sitting next to me. James sat there in his usually Commodore attire minus his coat which was wrapped around me. He was staring at me studying my very closely.**

"**Kristy your father doesn't blame you about what happen to Elizabeth he knew that as soon as you ran off."**

"**You don't know that Commodore."**

**He sighed he always hated it when I referred to him as Captain or some title that he held.**

"**Kristy what is wrong? You didn't come and congratulated me yesterday. You wouldn't dare look into my eyes when that pirate had you. Then you just ran off from your father when he scolded you that is not the Kristy I know."**

**I let out a sigh but deiced it would be better to let him figure it out.**

"**Maybe I just decide that it was time to grow-up and become a proper young lady and I prefer you know to call me Kristy anymore its Miss. Swann for now on."**

**James sighed side from beside me. **

"**Alright Miss. Swann we should get back it's getting late."**

**I didn't let him help me up knowing if I did his touch would make me melt. I shrugged his coat off and threw it back at him. To my surprised when we climbed back up the side of the meadow Theodore and Gillette were waiting for us with some horses.**

"**Kristy I was so worried about you don't you run off like that again do you understand."**

**I rolled my eyes at Theodore trying to sound all father like.**

"**Yes, dearest cousin I won't."**

"**Good now come along we need to get you ready, so we can take off in pursuit of those pirates to get your sister back."**

**I allowed Theodore to lead me off to where his horse stood. He helped me up first than he jumped on. I looked back over my shoulder to see James frowning at us. I just rolled my eye at him as Theodore and I rode off towards my father house.**


	3. Hard Work and Breaking Hearts

**Chapter two**

** Once Theodore and I arrived at father's house I saw all the servants and maids bustling about trying to get everything fixed. Molly and Linda who were carrying a trunk of my things down to the main hallway I looked around to see father telling the other servants and maids what to do while him and myself went away for a while. Theodore and I walked up to my uncle and stood next to him for a bit before he noticed us.**

"**Oh thank heaven your alright I'm so sorry for the nasty comment I made my darling. I was just so upset over what happen I took my anger out on you."**

"**It's alright father I'm sorry I ran away."**

"**It's quite alright my child. Theodore thank you for bring her back home."**

"**You're welcome uncle."**

**I looked around then something struck me how was I going to be able to finish my medical studies if we were going to chase pirates around. **

"**Father how well I continue my study if we are hunting after the pirates that stole Elizabeth."**

"**Oh I already figured that out darling I'm going to have a tutored come along with us on the Dauntless." **

**I nodded my head trying to figure out which tutor would be coming with us. There were many that were ahead of me because of their age and some that were pretty much caught up to be, but my professor still told me I was the brightest one in his class.**

"**Miss we need your help packing your school things."**

**One of our many maids come and told me I nodded my head and followed her to the study that my father and I share. I looked over trying to think of which books I would need. Of course I would need to current books that I was studying from. I might as well pack some of the older ones as well which wasn't main considering that there wasn't many books I had to study from most of it was common knowledge. I packed a lot of extra quills, ink bottles, paper, and other things I would need to continue my study at sea. Once finished I went to bathe and change into something more clean than what I had on last night. I followed Linda up to my room that had been cleaned up since the attack and nothing looked like it had been taken. Linda help me get out of my dress and helped me step into the warm bath. I felt my muscles relax immediately and I let a soft sigh pass through my lips. Linda left me so I could clean myself since I hated to have others wait on me. Once I was finished washing all of the dirt off of my body I stood up and wrapped a towel around my curvy figure. I walked into my room were Linda and Molly were both waiting to get me dress and on my way. I looked at the dress they had picked out for me. A simple light blue dress that reached a little bit past my ankles to cover my shoes at least the way I like all of my dresses. It had flared out sleeves at the elbow and white trim around it. I smiled at them both they always knew what looked good on me. We step aside to the changing screen and both Molly and Linda helped me into my dress. First placing my slip over it then pulling the dress over my head, Molly tied my dress while Linda gave me my matching slippers for the dress. They then rushed me over to my vanity and pulled my hair up into a bun letting some of my hair fall out and then applied light make-up to my face. Once finished I smiled and gave them both a hug.**

"**You girls always know how to make me look lovely."**

"**Thank you miss."**

**With that both of them lead me out of my door and down the stair case to my father who was waiting with the last trunk of our things. Once the servant came back in and loaded it onto the carriage. My father offered me his arm which I gladly took. Once outside Theodore open the door and helped me inside the carriage he followed me in and said on my left while my father sat across from us. I stared out the window caught in my own thoughts. Soon enough our carriage stopped in front of the Dauntless. I took in the size of the ship it was of course nothing compared to the Interceptor that King George himself gave to Commodore Norrington when he got his promotion. Theodore stepped out first followed by my father than myself. I looked up its size was decent, I remember the day that we all crossed over from London to here. Theodore said his farewells to my father and me since he had to go give out orders to the crew. I smiled and watched him run around tell the other sailors what to do. Father took my arm and helped me onto the ship then left me to discuss things over with the captain. I walked over to the side of the ship and gripped the railing I was never one to travel on a boat very well. I remember during the whole journey over from England over to Port Royal I stayed sick the whole time. Hopefully that didn't happen again. I let a sigh pass through my lips as we started to move away from the dock.**

"**Not planning on getting sick are you like you did when you were 11."**

**I turn to face the very recognizable voice that still sent shivers up and down my spine.**

"**Good afternoon Commodore."**

**James let a sigh pass through his lips.**

"**Kristy I hate it when you call me by my title and you know that why are you acting like this?"**

**I held back the urged to roll my eyes at him.**

"**Pardon me Commodore, but I do believe I heard my father calling for me good-day."**

**With that I took my leave and rushed to go find father. Leaving James standing there looks shocked that I had just run away from him like that. I found my father talking things over with one of the captains of the ship.**

"**Excuse me sir. Would you mind if I had a word with my father?"**

**The captain looked at me and shook his head no.**

"**Of course not Miss. Swann."**

**He bowed to both father and I before heading off to the main deck.**

"**Yes, Kristy darling what is it?"**

"**I was wanting to reside to my room for the rest of today I'm not feeling well you know how I am about going off into sea on boats and such."**

"**Of course dear here let me show you where you will be staying."**

**Father and I walked past James room, than Gillette room, then down another flight of stairs and we on the second part of the ship. **

"**You'll be between Theodore and Miss. Foster I have already made sure all of your things have been bought to your room darling and that Miss. Foster was informed of your class and other actives you have to join in while we are aboard here."**

"**Thank you father now if you excuse me I believe I will take a short nap."**

"**Yes, darling do get to feeling better I know how being aboard a ship like this makes you quite upset."**

**I watched as my father disappeared and then turn to see what lay behind my door. I open it very quietly and looked at the inside. It wasn't as big as my room at home, but it would do. It had a full size bed pushed up again the side of the room. A vanity with all my make up already laid out and wardrobe closet that held my dresses and such. Then I had a desk that had my books piled up onto of it. I smiled to myself and went to lay down on my bed only to here a short very annoying knock. I stood up fixed myself and went to open the door to whoever it was. As soon as I opened the door a lady with fiery red hair redder than Molly's hair she stood there tapping her foot very impatiently. **

"**Where is the homework that Professor Louise assigned you and don't you dare tell me you didn't do it because I have you know I give out punishment for not doing your homework."**

**I took a guess and figured out this was probably my new tutor Miss. Foster. She was a chubby lady and her eyes were a dark brown color. She was taller than I was, but of course everyone is. She looked like she was in her early 30s or so. **

"**Professor Louise never assigned me and assignment since I finished all of my homework early. If you don't believe me send a letter to him and ask. I'm supposed to start studying prescriptions and performing them on patients."**

**I watched as she huffed and puffed. **

"**Fine I'll believe you this once, but I want a six page report on my desk tomorrow on everything you have learnt so far do you understand."**

"**Yes, Miss. Foster."**

**With that she stormed out of my room slamming my door shut. I fell back on to my bed deciding that since I was now going to have to write a six page report it wouldn't do me any good to take a nap. I sat up and walked over to my desk and looked through the draws for my paper, quill, and ink bottle. I sat down and started writing about everything Professor Louise had taught me so far. It felt like hours on end later and I was about half way done with page four when there was another knock on my door. I let a very frustrated sigh escape my lips and placed my quill back in the ink bottle before scooting my chair back and walking over to the door. I opened it slowly and looked up at whoever had distracted me from my work. Only to find Theodore, Gillette, and James all standing there smirking at me. Theodore pushed past me and right into my room. Than Gillette and finally James they all took a place on my bed and looked at me as I closed the door.**

"**Awe…Does Miss. Foster seem to be working my dearest of cousins to the bone?"**

**I just rolled my eyes at Theodore even though he meant it as a joke he had no idea how true it was. I went back to my desk and sat down lighting a candle in the processes seeing how dark it was getting outside of my window. I looked down at my half way down fourth page knowing I would have two more to write if I wanted to avoid the punishment that wicked woman told me she would bestowed upon me.**

"**You have no idea how true you are Theodore."**

**I said quietly as I started in writing again. Theodore just sighed and lay down on my bed.**

"**We noticed you didn't join everyone else for dinner and we were going to bring you some back, but your father said that it would probably make you sick."**

"**He was probably right you three know how sea sick I get."**

**They all nodded their heads and continued watching me as I finished my fourth page and started on the fifth.**

"**You know you shouldn't over work yourself Kristy. Remember what happen last time you did. You had a break down and ended up tearing up half of your books and then locked yourself away in your room for at least two weeks. Course Theodore here couldn't get you out until James and I got back home from our trip from sea."**

**I glared over at Gillette he knew I was always going to over work myself that was just how I was. That and that was when I first started out in the medical field. My dreams and hope was to become the highest ranking nurse there was out there. An so far I only lacked a few months before I earned that titled and graduated with me third degree.**

"**First of Gillette that was when I was first starting out and didn't realized all the work that was involved with becoming a nurse especially a nurse of my status."**

**Gillette just started laughing. **

"**Why don't you just stop while your ahead Kristy your already getting paid well enough for your service and I mean what's the point in keeping pushing yourself further until you break?"**

"**Well for your information Lieutenant Gillette maybe I want to push myself beside it will keep me busy and out of trouble."**

**Gillette kept quite after that everyone one of them hated it when I would refer to them by their title especially James. **

"**If you three only came down here to tell me not to over work myself and to stop while I'm ahead you might as well just leave. You all know I only have about two more months to finish up my degree than I will become one of the highest ranking nurses in Port Royal and England."**

"**Now Kristy none of us said that…"**

"**I rather not hear from your Commodore now if you all would be so kindly as to please just leave so I can finish my paper in peace."**

**James, Theodore, and Gillette all stared at me with mouths open. None of them could believe that I would tell James off.**

"**Now look here Kristy I don't know what has come over you, but I don't…"**

"**I don't care if you don't like it just get out of my site now!"**

**I watched as all three of them stood up gave me one last stare than walk out of my room. Theodore being the last one pausing at the door, to say one last thing to me.**

"**You know dearest cousin that he really doesn't even know he hurt your feelings maybe if you actually try to show him you care instead of trying to push him away he might change his mind about Elizabeth. And as far as all of us thinking your pushing yourself to far ask yourself this when the last time is you have taken a break from your school work to actually have fun. Kristy your 19 years old almost 20 and your already acting older beyond your years. We're just trying to look out for you."**

**I let out a sigh and placed my quill down.**

"**I know Theodore you just know how much this degree means to me and I guess with the stress of finding out about James and Elizabeth isn't really helping my mood."**

"**I know dear cousin, but please at least once take a break every once in a while even us in the kings Royal Navy have to."**

"**I know good-night Theodore."**

"**Good-night dearest Kristy."**

**I watch as Theodore closed my door and listen as his footsteps drifted away until I couldn't hear them anymore. I started at my fifth paper that was half way done thinking over what my dearest cousin had just said. It was true for five years she had been studying her little heart out to get to the point she was now. An what had it gotten her three degrees and a little bit higher up in the pay raise it didn't give her no promotions or anything she was an assistance to the head nurse and then after she had this degree she would be head nurse, but honestly she was still a nurse even though she knew more than the doctors did she would never be able to become a doctor for that was a man job. I hadn't even noticed that I started on my seventh page until I snapped out of the little trance that I seemed to be stuck in. I have really got to not zone out like that. I looked outside my window to see the position of the moon from where it stood it looked like it was around 12 close to 1 in the morning. A yawn escaped my lips as I finished up the last page and place it neatly in a folder. I then turn to my wardrobe closet and pulled out a pink night grown that went past my ankles, but had a low cut chest line. I place on my robe and slipped into a pair of my slippers and decide I would take a stroll out on the main deck surely everyone would be asleep by now. I slowly walked out to the dark hallway that was only lighted by the moon light. I slowly crept past Theodore door trying not to wake him. If father or Theodore knew I was out by myself with out and escort I would be punished for the rest of the remainder of our journey to my room. I reached the steps and climbed them as quietly as I could once I reached the main deck I breathed in deep the ocean smell filling up my lungs. I sighed in content as I walked over to the rail and looked up towards the moon. I must admit the night was always my favorite part of the day. Everything just seemed so calm and relaxing and it gave me a chance to clear my head of unwanted thoughts. I don't know how long I had been standing there but I heard someone clear their throat. I froze knowing I had been caught.**

"**I always fine it funny that I'm about the only one that can sneak up on you."**

**I turn to face the person who had spoken. James stood there a smirk on his face. He walked over to beside me and leaned on the railing.**

"**I wonder what your father would do if he knew you were out here without an escort."**

**My eyes widen and my mouth hung open.**

"**You…You wouldn't"**

**James busted out laughing. **

"**Oh course not Kristy. What has gotten into you lately?"**

**I just nodded my head and look outward towards the sea.**

"**Kristy I was meaning to ask you something?"**

**I looked over my shoulder towards James with my eyebrow arched in a question matter.**

"**I was wondering if Elizabeth ever said anything about me. You do know I proposed to her right?"**

**I froze right there. Was he mad asking me this question did he not know what he did to my heart. Is he just out here to break me even more?**

"**I..I don't know Commodore I suppose that would be something you would have to ask Miss. Swann herself."**

**That did it I never seen James face turn so red. He gripped me by my shoulders and forced me to look at him. **

"**What in God's green either is wrong with you Kristy why all the proper manners now?"**

**I wrenched my arm out of James grip and turn back to look out at the sea once more. James just rubbed his temples trying to calm down. I knew he was upset about the way I was actually, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice he didn't love me he loved my sister. A frankly if he ever changed his mind about wanting me instead of my sister I was going to make him fight for it. Then again it was really killing me to have to act like the horrible person to him. I loved James dearly ever since we met and were the closets of friends we would tell each other anything and could confined in each other to know that we would never spill each other secrets. It was right then I realized I was making a horrible mistake instead of trying to make James see in his heart that I was the right choice for him I was pushing him away. Maybe I had been looking at the situation all wrong. Maybe just maybe I could confine in him and try and help him find my sister instead of being so resentful about it. I mean after all he did come after me after my father had said the horrible things to me and James has always been there for me when I needed him. It was then at that moment I deiced that I Kristy Rose Swann will be there for James Norrington in his time of need when he needed me the most just like he had always been there for me even if it meant breaking my own heart to do so. I knew even though Elizabeth said she had no interest in James what, so ever, but I couldn't get over this feeling in the back of my mind that this plan was going to turn around and bite me in the arse. I just turn and looked up into James face it held so much hurt so much pain. I could tell he truly cared for my sister and for me as well, but it looked like he was having an inner-battle with himself over the both of us.**

"**James were going to find her don't worry."**

**James head shot up he looked into my eyes to see if I was tricking him by acting nice. He nodded his head and looked out over the sea once more.**

"**I just wish she would have gave me an answer before she was kidnap, but I promise Kristy once I find her no harm will ever come to her I would give my life for her."**

**It hurt my heart to hear him say that, but I could see it in his eyes there was this spark there that he held for my sister. I doubt he even had that kind of spark in his hazel eyes when he thought or looked at me.**

"**I just hope she says yes wouldn't that be wonderful Kristy than we would be related."**

**I wanted to throw myself overboard at that moment. He was killing every hope I had to be with him. **

"**Well its getting late Kristy I better escort you to bed don't want anyone seeing you out here without one."**

**James smiled at me and offered me his arm. I took it and he walked me back to my room. Once we were by my door James turn and looked at me for a moment.**

"**You know earlier Kristy when we were trying to tell you to not over do yourself we mean it. Being on a ship and trying to finish your classes can take its toll on a person."**

"**I know James and thank you and the others for looking after me."**

"**You know we will always be there for you Kristy."**

**I nodded my head.**

"**Well good-night Kristy sweet dreams."**

"**Good-night James."**

**With that James left me at my door I turn and went in seeing the candle I had left burning melt to its half way point. I threw off my robe and turn down my sheets on my bed I walked over and blew out my candle. Using the moon like to guide me to my bed I slipped off my slippers and started out the port window. Thoughts filled with, school, finding my sister, helping James, all the while trying to get over him. I had to realized that he wasn't for me he wanted my sister and not me. To him I was probably just a close friend and that's all I would ever be. I sighed and closed my eyes. I better get rest now and clear my mind off all thoughts I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be another eventful day.**


	4. Break Downs and Stress

**Chapter Three**

**I woke up to rapid knocking at my door, but I chose to ignore it only when the knocking stop and I heard my door slam open did it carry in many voices that were arguing with each other.**

"**Miss. Foster I must protest my daughter doesn't do well at sea could you not give her an extra day to finish her work and let her get adjusted first?"**

"**I'm sorry Governor Swann, but if you want your daughter to finish on time than she is going to have to finish her assignments just like everyone else. An if she is as intelligent as Professor Louis said she is than instead of taking her two months to get her degree finished it should only take a few weeks once I'm done with her. I except to give her final exam in three weeks time that should give her more than enough time to understand everything. Now if you excuse me we are on a tight secluded." **

"**Just don't over work her please the last time that happen she had a major break down and I don't believe I have it in my heart to watch her have another one."**

**I didn't hear anything after that expect for the covers being pulled off of me and Miss. Foster yelling at me.**

"**Get up you lazy girl do you have any idea what time of day it is?"**

**I groan and moved to sit up.**

"**If you're looking for my report it's on my desk in the folder. I went over the six page limit you assigned me."**

"**Oh an over achiever I see yes, Professor Louis told me you like to do more than what is expected of you. Then you won't mind to hurry up and get dress than join me in the Commodore office so we can start your first lesson. An I expect you to be in there in less than twenty minutes."**

**With that she turns to take her leave only stopping shortly at the door. **

"**While I'm waiting I'm going to look over this and decide if I think you are fit enough to continue if not well you can say good-bye to your degree."**

**With that she left. I let out a frustrated sigh really wanting to pull out my dark brown locks. I hurried over to my wardrobe closet and pulled out a light purple dress and a slip. I threw on the slip than the dress having difficultly fixing the back of it a first, but finally got it. I took the brush my mother had gotten me when I turn seven than gather up my book bag with all my half of my books in there the other half I gather up in my arms along with some ink bottles, quills, and paper. I slipped on a pair of shoes not caring if they matched and rushed up the stairs trying to balance everything and dodging the sailors and other officers as I made my way to James offices. Once I got there I realized I couldn't open the door. I let out another frustrated sigh and try to balance everything so perfectly in my right hand that I could reach for the door knob with my left. I almost had it until everything in my right hand fell. I watch in horror as the ink bottle I had placed on top of my books fell and splashed all over me. I think I was on the verge of tears when my father, Theodore, Gillette, and James came around the corner to see what the commotion was about. I couldn't let them see me cry I had to prove to them that I could do this. It was bad enough my father never wanted me to become a nurse for England's finest if he saw me crying than I defiantly wouldn't be finishing my degree. I would be stuck as a nurse aid for the rest of my life. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse Miss. Foster open the door with a smirk on her lips.**

"**You're late Miss. Swann do you know what my punishment is for those who are late for my class?"**

**I lowered my head if she would have just given me more time.**

"**No…No madam."**

**I watched as her smirk got bigger.**

"**I want an eleven page paper over the reason why you were late, why you are not dressed decent, and why you belongings are spilt out on to the deck. An I want it by tonight."**

"**What are you mad women how is she going to get all of that done and do your lesson today."**

**I nudged Theodore in his side as he bent down to help me gather all of my belongings. Warning him not to say anything else in case he made it worse.**

"**Well if Miss. Swann isn't used to being under this kind of pressure I can't imagine how she will handle the stress of being a head nurse Lieutenant. Surely you didn't think just because she the Governors daughter she would get special treatment?"**

**I watched a Theodore fist clenched than un-clenched.**

**I stood up gathering up all of my things out of Theodore hand than looked at Miss. Foster.**

"**Of course he didn't madam. Lieutenant thanks you so much for your help, but I have it from here."**

**I watched as Theodore gave me a look that said we would talk about this later than took off with James, Gillette, and my father in tow with him.**

"**I'll get right on that paper madam right after our lesson today I apologized for my lateness and for not being properly dressed."**

"**Very well now hurry up and come in we have much to discuss today."**

**I felt like my mind was going to explode after that lesson Miss. Foster had left hours ago, so here I was writing out and eleven page report. Over my tardness, why I wasn't dress properly, and why my belongings were all spilt on the deck. I placed my head down and started smacking it against James desk. Yes I haven't moved back down to my room because one it would be wasting time and two I had way to many things to carry. **

"**You know hitting your head not going to do you any good."**

**I looked up to see James smiling at me and I just rolled my eyes.**

"**It might if it helps me finish this paper and the rest of the work that damn woman assign me."**

"**Now Kristy you don't have to be so bold."**

**I rolled my eyes again.**

"**Did you know that she expects me to take my final exam in three weeks time? When I have just barely even learn prescriptions."**

**James sighed and took a seat in front of his desk.**

"**We all told you it wouldn't be easy Kristy you know you can stop whenever you want none of us are pushing to continue. Why force this on yourself. I know that it's your dream and everything and you're just a stubborn as I am, but why make yourself go through all this stress?"**

**I stared at James than look down at my paper my hand went to my necklace that my mother was supposed to give me, but gave it to Elizabeth to give to me.**

"**Because James I promised her."**

**I whispered James looked at my confused for a minute than he seem to understand.**

"**Kristy your mother she been dead for over eight years you have to let it go."**

**I stood up and looked at James anger coursing through me of course I didn't expect him to understand, but still he was the one I confined in the most when it came to things about my mother.**

"**I don't expect you to understand James, but once I make a promise I intend to keep it."**

**With that I gathered up my things and left his office head down to my room. Once inside I shut the door and locked it. I sat down at my desk and stared at my paper. I had written eight out of the eleven I was supposed to write. James had made a point why am I doing this. My mother had been dead for eight years and it wasn't like they were expecting me to go on with this. Something inside of me though was pushing me to. It was like I had to do it just to prove to them that I wasn't going to be just the Governors daughter like everyone knew me as, I wanted to make something out of myself and not have to just marry high up in our social class. I wanted to achieve something that everyone thought I could never do. I shook my head and looked down at my paper surprising myself that when I was trap in my own mind I had actually finished my paper. I opened my bottom draw on my desk and pulled out at folder I stuck in my assignment. I slide my chair back and reached for my robe. I slipped it on and head out the door. I walked one door over and knocked on the door. I heard hushing voices and someone scrambling inside. Slowly the door open to Miss. Foster pulling up the shoulder of her dress. **

"**Awe…Miss. Swann what brings you over here?" **

**I stared at her for a second not believing what I was seeing. I shaked my head and turn to leave.**

"**I came to give you essay you assigned me its finish. Good-night Miss. Foster."**

**Miss. Foster ripped it out of my hand and slammed the door shut. I turn on my heal and left going back to my room. Only to be stopped by Theodore who was retiring to his room for the night.**

"**Kristy how are you holding up did you get that old bats report done?"**

**I nodded my head and walked over to Theodore. Even though Theodore was five years older my senior he is stills the closet family I had. **

"**Yes, but now I have to decrypted all of these medicines and tell her what they are tomorrow."**

**I lowered my head and leaned on the side of Theodore door. **

"**I just wish I could take that exam already and be done with it, but I know I need to learn these things, so I can be prepared for the real world."**

**Theodore nodded.**

"**Maybe there some way I can help remember that one time when you had to learn all the bones in the body and I made up a game to help you learn them. Maybe we can do that again with the prescriptions what do you say Kristy want to give it a chance?"**

**I looked at Theodore for a moment remembering how he helped me learn all the bones in the body by making up a silly child's game. I was in my first semester in school and Professor Louis had deiced that I was more intelligent than the other people who went to school with me. Ever since then Professor Louis has deiced that I would always be one step ahead of the others. He pushed me to learn things in a short amount of time and to very quick on my feet when it came to working in the medical ward. **

**I looked back at Theodore that simple children game did help me learn all the bones in the body in one whole day. **

"**Alright, but don't make it as silly as the bones song."**

**Theodore smiled brightly at me remembering that song he made up to get me to learn the bones in the body.**

"**Awe…but the bones song was a very fun way to learn the bones of the body and you know it."**

**I rolled my eyes and allowed Theodore in my room. He sat down on my bed and held his hand out for my prescriptions book. I handed it to him and sat down to finish up the rest of my homework. After about an hour Theodore snapped my book shut.**

"**Alright I got it this is what we're going to do."**

**I woke up the next morning and hurried to get dress remembering the test that Miss. Foster told me I was going to take today. Once properly dressed I hurried up the stairs rushing past Theodore who gave me two thumbs up. I nodded at him and made my way to James office. Once inside I saw Miss. Foster talking to James very quickly before she turn her smug look to look at me. I held back the reaction to roll my eyes.**

"**Well it seems Miss. Swann has join you if you excuse me ladies I must check to make sure we are still in course to find Miss. Swann sister."**

**I rolled my eyes at James formalities as he exited the room, but not before he gave me a look that told me to behave myself. I look at Miss. Foster who was staring at me with angry eyes.**

"**Your late and I expect not ready for you exam?"**

"**Actually madam I am ready and I'm not late I'm actually early or can you not tell time."**

**I saw Miss. Foster gasp.**

"**Now look here Miss. Swann I'm your instructor for the remainder of this little quest to find your sister, which I doubt we ever find she probably when will with them."**

**That tick me off how dare she speak ill of my family when she didn't even know them.**

"**Now look here Miss. Foster for one I know Elizabeth would never do that and clearly you never met my beloved sister. She is stubborn, strong, and a very cleaver girl I for one know she would never run off with pirates without a reason. Now if you would so kindly give me my exam and then get out of my sight for the rest of the day that would be wonderful or do I have to tell the Commodore that you were in here soiling his future fiancée good name?"**

**I watch as Miss. Foster smirk got bigger.**

"**Very well Miss. Swann."**

**With that she left out the door, but not before throwing my exam on James desk. I let a sigh out and walked over to James desk and started on the exam. Surprising to say it wasn't very hard. Of course though I wouldn't expect it to be with a second rate nurse like Miss. Foster she probably didn't even know what half the words in my textbooks even meant. It wasn't long before I finished that exam that and with the little game Theodore had made up last night I actually finished it minutes before she left. I smiled at myself only to stop smiling when she walked back in.**

"**Well that didn't take you very long I see."**

"**No ma'am"**

"**Well I deiced since you seem in such a rush why not to give you three days to study for your final exam and see if you pass if you pass then as soon as we return to Port Royal I will tell Professor Louis and he well send a letter to England, so you can be reward with your head nurses papers."**

**I looked at her in shocked was she crazy it was at least going to be another month before I could even think about trying to take that test. An you have to at least have a score of and 80 out of 120 questions on it.**

"**Could you tell me what's all going to be on the test, so I know what I'm studying for?"**

"**No, I cannot, but since you seem so intelligent than you should be able to figure it out."**

**I wanted to strangle that lady was she mad.**

"**Well I'll take this and your work for last night and then leave you to your studying."**

**With that she gathered up everything I had to give her to grade and was out of the room just like that. I let out a frustrated sigh just as Theodore came in. **

"**How you do?"**

**I looked up into Theodore eyes than place my head down on James desk and started beating my head against it.**

"**Kristy stop it what's wrong did you not pass?"**

"**No…It's not that it's just by God that woman is going to be the death of me."**

"**What did she do this time?"**

**I thought should I really tell Theodore he knows how stress I get and I don't want him to worry over me.**

"**It's nothing she just got up set with me because I backed talked her."**

**Theodore rolled his eyes.**

"**I swear Kristy you will be the death of the man that ever marries you."**

**I laughed lightly though my mind was screaming at me to tell him what's going on. I didn't need anyone pity I have been doing this by myself long enough to know. **

"**Well I must be going James has a feeling we are getting closer to Elizabeth."**

**I nodded my head, but something want to me to make tell Theodore to stop and for me to tell him my secret.**

"**Theodore…"**

**Theodore had his right hand on the door knob looking at me. **

"**What is it Kristy?"**

**I had to act fast knowing Theodore would catch on quick enough if I didn't answer him.**

"**Be careful alright."**

**He chuckled at me.**

"**I always am Kristy you know that."**

**With that I watch him head out the door. I turn around in James chair and stared out the window. Maybe just maybe if I had been brave like Elizabeth I could have went with the pirates and then everyone would be happy and I wouldn't have to worry about this head nurse final. I watch the wave crash against the ship as we sailed through the ocean. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but I felt my eye lids get heavy and I slipped off into a deep slumber.**


	5. Elizabeth, The Fight, and The Plan

**Chapter four**

**The next three days went by in a blur I had study every book possible trying to make sure I knew everything I could about this exam. On the morning of the exam I woke up to a yelling.**

"**You madam told me my daughter would have to take that blasted exam until another few weeks."**

"**Well if she wasn't so smart for her own good than she wouldn't have to worry about it now are you going to wake her or shall I."**

**I groaned and lifted my head off my desk it seems like I've been falling asleep more often there than anywhere else. I stood up quickly got dress than open the door to my father still arguing with Miss. Foster.**

"**Awe it seems that sleeping beauty has deiced to join us I trust your ready girl?" **

**I nodded my head and gave my father and apologetic look. I followed Miss. Foster up to James office once more thinking the whole time. This would be the last exam I ever have to take please God just let me pass. **

"**Alight you have all day to finish you may start whenever you like. If you need to use the bathroom or anything just tell me and I will take your exam before you can leave the room to go take care of whatever business you have to take care of you will have a fifteen minute break every hour. Do you understand these terms?"**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

"**Very good you may start whenever you are ready."**

**I let out a sigh of relief when I finished the last question. I had spent six hours in here. I looked up to Miss. Foster who was reading a book.**

"**Miss. Foster I'm finish."**

**She marked her place in the book than stood up and walked over to me.**

"**Alright I will grade this and get the test results to you as soon as I can."**

**Just as I placed the exam in her hand I heard sailors and officers alike yelling about something. Miss. Foster and I both looked at each other before rushing out of James office to see what was going on. There it was a fire of some sorts or a signal I couldn't tell which. I rushed up the stairs to where my father stood with James, Gillette, and Theodore. I stood in between Gillette and Theodore.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Someone is using a fire signal to get our attention James thinks it might be Elizabeth."**

"**Men get the long boats out were going to shore."**

**I heard James order his sailors. They all rushed around trying to get the long boats ready. I stood back and looked around wondering what I could do to help. Soon enough Gillette and Theodore had left my side and went to get into the long boats. I looked over to see James standing next to me looking through his spyglass towards the island. I watched as the long boats rolled out to the island. **

"**James do you think?"**

**I whisper not wanting to give off false hope.**

"**I'm sure it's her Kristy. I just know it is."**

**I felt my heart break I couldn't take anymore of this so I turn to leave.**

"**Kristy don't you want to make sure it her?"**

"**Actually James I'm not feeling well please forgive me, but I feel like I must rest now."**

**James nodded and turns his attention back to the island. I lowered my head and walked down the steps slowly. Once I reached the bottom I looked back up at James. There he stood a man of confidence, a man of bravery, a man that just rip my heart out without even knowing it. I felt the tears roll down my face.**

"**I love you James and I hope that someday you will open your eyes and see that before it's too late."**

**I said quietly to myself before heading below deck. I reached my room in no time and quietly open the door. I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out a more comfortable dress. It was a light blue color almost white. I threw off my other dress and corset. I swear who ever came up with the corset should be hung. I threw on my light blue dress it was long sleeved and went past my ankles. I walked over to my desk and pulled out my collection of Shakespeare's plays. Even though I had read this book many times over it still called out to me. I settled down on to my bed and open the place that I had marked. I lost track of time before Theodore came busting through my door.**

"**Kristy we found Elizabeth and she accepted James proposal." **

**I felt my book drop out of my hand and I sat up abruptly.**

"**Sh…shee…she what!"**

"**Oh Kristy I'm so sorry she did it to save that blacksmith life though."**

"**What blacksmith?"**

"**Kristy come on I know you're not that dense. Even I know that."**

"**I know Theodore, but still she knew, Gillette knows, you know, for crying out loud the whole town of Port Royal probably knows I just don't understand why he doesn't see it when it's right in his face."**

**Theodore sighed he walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed while I put my head on his shoulder and he patted my leg. These were the moments I loved Theodore had always been there for me. He was the one who stayed with me when my mother died or when father and Elizabeth were both to busy for me he was always there. In a way Theodore was more than just my cousin he was like my big brother and my best friend seeing as I didn't have many friends. **

"**What am I going to do Theodore?"**

**I groaned and shifted my head so I could look at his face.**

"**I don't know Kristy, but I do know is that right now you need to put on your best big girl face and go congratulate your James and your sister. Also, your father has sent for you to look over your sister to make sure she is alright and isn't injured in anyway."**

**I nodded my head and slowly got up and went over to my wardrobe. I open it up and knelt down, so I could get my medical bag. I pulled it on and looked over at Theodore who nodded and helped me up off the floor he took the bag from my hands and offered me his arm. I took it as he led me out of my room and up there stairs and up into James office where Elizabeth was sitting with James on the love seat and father was sitting across from them.**

"**Awe…Theodore you found Kristy good. Kristy darling I need you to look over your sister and make sure she is alright."**

"**Yes, father."**

**I went over to Elizabeth who was watching me with sorrow in her eyes. I didn't dare look at her knowing if I did I would probably kill her. Theodore went over and took a place next to father as I placed my medical bag on the table and reached in for my stethoscope, tongue compressor, and a reflex hammer. I took them over to Elizabeth who was watching me with careful eyes.**

"**What are all of those?"**

**I just rolled my eyes. My sister never cared for my career she thought it was a waste of time as well as everyone else I knew. The only one who hadn't ever thought it was Theodore in fact he encouraged me to reach my goals. **

"**That's for me to know and you to found out know isn't it?"**

**Elizabeth looked shocked at the way I had spoken to her.**

"**I don't want you going near me until you tell me what those things all."**

**I rolled my eyes and resisted the urged to go and get some of the knock out medicine I had in my bag.**

"**Its medical equipment what the bloody hell does it look like?"**

"**Kristy you will not talk to your sister in that tone she has been stranded with pirates for the past few days she is probably just being cautious."**

**That did it I've had enough of everyone making everything seem like it was my fault and not caring about me.**

"**Well first off is she wasn't such a whiny little wrench that gets everything she wants and pays attention to the things around her than she would know what this equipment is. Second off I am tired of everyone here telling me what I can and what I can't do it's my life and I have the right to deiced things for myself. An Thirdly I'm sick and tired of all of you not believing in me when I'm going through school to actually make something of myself instead of just marrying high up in the social classes."**

**I packed up all of my equipment and left before they could say anything to me I went right to my room and locked myself in my room. I fell onto my bed and started to cry. I heard knocking on my door, but I ignored it. I wanted to be alone I don't know why they didn't understand that. My father started to yell through my door to tell me I need to apologize for early and especially to Elizabeth. I ignored it to. I was too trapped in my own mind. Why did he have to chose her what was wrong with me am I not pretty enough? Am I too smart? Why her? That was the question that kept running through my mind. I don't know how long I had been lying there, but I guess I ended up falling asleep. I woke up to the sound of cannon fire, guns shooting off, and swords clashing against each other. Scared as to what was going on I did the only thing I could think of. I shoved my desk in front of my door and hid under my bed. I had reached into my medical bag and pulled out a pistol that James had gave me to protect myself a long time ago. I held my breath as I heard footsteps run past my door. Then disappear to the main deck. I heard more shouts and then I heard cheering. I crawled out of my hiding place and moved my desk. I tipped toed out of my room and up to the main deck. What I saw mad me gasp in horror. There were soldiers and pirates bodies laying around the deck dead. The pirates that remained alive were held at gun point by James men. I being the medical person I am couldn't help, but to think of one thing. I had to help these people. I rushed back down the stairs and grabbed my medical bag. Before I went back up to the deck though, I knocked on Miss. Foster door she opened it and looked at me.**

"**May I help you?"**

"**Yes, were needed on the deck a lot of the solider are down."**

**She nodded her head and opens her door grabbing her medical bag on the way out. We both rushed up the stairs rushing to each solider side to decide which ones were dead and which ones were still alive. I knelt down by a soldier and felt for a heartbeat. Sadly though this solider didn't have one. I looked at the other solider that were standing around waiting for Miss. Foster and me to give them orders. I stood up brushed myself off and turn towards the soldiers. **

"**I want all of you to take the ones that we pronounce dead to the tip of the main deck write down who is who and who, so we can tell their families."**

"**Yes, Ma'am."**

**With that two soldiers took the man I just pronounced dead to the tip of the main deck and laid him down. An officer ran into James office and grabbed a piece of paper, quill, and ink bottle. I continued to do this multiple times until I finally found a soldier who was alive.**

"**You two take him to the Commodore office keep pressure on the wound until I can get to him do you understand?"**

"**Yes, ma'am"**

**Just as I was about to turn back around to help another soldier who was close to the one I just found alive my father interrupted me.**

"**So, you actually do have a passion for what you doing."**

**I looked at him confused for a second than I looked down that the man at my feet he was struggling for breath.**

"**Yes, father I do you should know that."**

**My father nodded as he was about to turn around Elizabeth, Will Turner, and the one and only Jack Sparrow climbed aboard. Elizabeth looked in shocked off all the bodies that were dead on the deck. She than looked over at me and saw my medical bag in my hand. **

"**Are you alright Kristy?"**

**I looked over at Elizabeth and nodded my head and knelt down to the soldier in front of me. I checked him and decide he should also go to James office. **

"**You two take him to the Commodores office as well take his shirt off and have the doctor take the bullet out of his chest. Tell him that it missed any major organs and such."**

**I kept it up until I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

"**Kristy why don't you relax for a bit I'm sure James men can handle it."**

**I shrugged off Elizabeth hand and continued checking everyone. **

"**Kristy please you're going to overdo it."**

**I just rolled my eyes and kept going. Finally Miss. Foster and I both finished and went to see if the doctor on board needs us to help clean up any of the patients. Once he told us all has been taking care off I went out to the main deck and climbed up the stairs to look out over the ocean. I felt someone stand beside me.**

"**You know I only accepted his proposal because I wanted to save Will right?"**

**I let out a sigh and looked over towards my sister.**

"**I know you did and I cannot blame you for what you did. If I were in your positions I would do the same."**

"**I'm glad you understand that's why I need to let you in on the plan and how you can get James back."**

**Elizabeth waved her hand for me to lean closer. I did as she wanted and she whispered what the plan was going to be. I felt my eyes go wide than look at her with shock. **

"**Elizabeth you know if you go through with that than you will be commenting piracy?"**

"**I know Kristy, but I will do anything to stand by Will side and I know you will do anything to stand by James side, so do we have and accord?"**

**I looked out over the ocean once more before deciding that Elizabeth was right I would do anything for James.**

"**Alright I'm in."**

**With that we both shook hands and stared up at the starry night sky together. **


	6. Things are starting to look up

**Chapter 5**

**We arrived back in Port Royal in about two days time. Everything seem to go back to normal well if you count me staying locked up in my room the whole time. I just couldn't bear the sight of Elizabeth and James courting it devastated me. Today though today was the day that Captain Jack Sparrow was to be hung it was always the day of Elizabeth plan to finally get James away from her. I got dress in a simple light blue dress. I fixed my own hair for a change I left it half up with a little poof and the rest down. I had curled it so my hair was wavy instead of its natural straighten look. I apply little make-up letting my natural beauty show. Once finished I hurried down stairs to be greeted by my father, Elizabeth, James, and Theodore. I curtsy for all of them than went and stood by Theodore.**

"**Awe…Glad you could join us darling now is everyone ready?"**

"**Yes, Father."**

**Theodore took my arm while James took Elizabeth and we follow father out to the carriage both men helped us in than went off to get on there separate horses. I smiled at Theodore as he placed a kiss on my forehead before leaving. Once the door closed we were off to the fort I looked over at Elizabeth who was twirling her index fingers around. I nudged closer to my sister while my father was reading over some papers.**

"**Do you think it will work Elizabeth?"**

**She looked up at me and smiled.**

"**Of course it well beside if it doesn't I'll just run away."**

"**Elizabeth you can't be serious father would murder you if you did that."**

"**Hmm… I would do what Kristy?"**

**I looked up seeing our father looking at us with an eye brown arched in a questing manner.**

"**Oh nothing father I said that you would be delighted to throw Elizabeth and engagement party."**

**My father looked at me and then to Elizabeth than started to chuckle.**

"**Well of course my dear I would be delighted to give you and engagement party."**

**I let out a sigh of relief and father as Elizabeth what all would she want done for the party and wedding. I just couldn't get Elizabeth plan to stop running through my head. It was like I had a repeat button up there and it just kept repeating it over and over to me to make sure I didn't miss a step. Elizabeth said it would be fairly easy. First Will would come talk to us about something. Then he would go recues Jack while Elizabeth fainted and I had to check her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Next Will would help Jack escape and Elizabeth would go with him, but not before she apologized and told James that it was a mistake and she should have never accepted his propose and that there was someone else out there better for him. I just had to be in the right place at the right time to pick up the broke James. Easy enough though I did have doubts what if she broke his heart so bad that I couldn't fix it. I was no later into my thoughts as I was being pulled out of them.**

"**Kristy the carriage stop."**

**I looked over at Elizabeth and looked around seeing we were outside of the fort. I nodded to her and let father help me out while James waited until father and I walked by to help Elizabeth down. Once Elizabeth was wrapped around James arm we went to take our place at the top steps of the court yard where the hanging would be held in the middle. I looked around trying to spot Will in the crowed but was having no luck.**

"**Ahh… Governor just the man I wanted to see."**

**I looked up to see Professor Louis walking across the court yard over to us.**

"**Kristy."**

"**Professor Louis."**

**My father nodded politely to him and looked up and over at the two of us with interest.**

"**I actually came to give you the results of Kristy nursing exam."**

**I looked up in shocked so that old hag really did give him my results and here I thought she just held on to it just in spite of me.**

"**It seems that Kristy did amazing as always and passed the test with flying colors I of course have the letter written up the letter to send to the headmaster of St. Patrick Medical School, all I need from you Governor is to sign it and of course you as well Commodore. Then I will send it on the next ship out."**

**I beamed with excitement this is what I have been waiting for all my life. I looked over to my father to see him frowning.**

"**Father what is it? Are you not happy for me?"**

"**No it is not that dearest Kristy it is just your mother would have been so proud of you."**

**I looked up at my father and smiled it seemed like he was finally understanding why I did this. My mother who was also a head nurse in England before she fell ill and passed on had told me the night of her death.**

"My darlings don't let anything keep you from achieving your goals and dreams and remember that I will always be watching over you."

"Mommy I want to be just like you when I get older."

"Well I'm sure you will do just fine as a head nurse my daughter."

My mother lightly chuckled as she tucked me into bed.

"Mommy when I get older do you think I'll find a man to love me just as much as daddy loves you."

My mother smiled at me.

"Of course my darling you will and he will treat you just like a princess."

"**Thank you father."**

**My father nodded at me than over to Professor Louis.**

"**Bring the papers by this evening and I will sign them. I expect you to join us for dinner Commodore?"**

**James nodded to my father and looked ahead to were Sparrow was to be hung. My father and Professor Louis talked some more before the drummers started to beat on the drums and a couple of James men escorted Sparrow out. Professor Louis bid my father good day and went to stand next to his wife. I watched as a man read off the charges of Mr. Sparrows crimes I had to admit myself some of them were pretty funny. I stood straight face and waiting for Elizabeth and mine cue. I looked around a bit trying to see if I could possibly see Will from where I was standing. Theodore nudged me making me stop my fidgeting. Finally the person who I had been looking for Will came through the crowed, but what on earth was he wearing.**

"**Governor, Commodore, Kristy, Elizabeth."**

**We all nodded to him while Elizabeth kept hold of his eyes.**

"**Elizabeth I should have told you from day one. I love you."**

**Elizabeth let out a gasp as well as I just to put on a show. With that Will rushed through the crowed and drew his sword. Everything was happening so quickly I didn't have any time to react. Just as Elizabeth pretend to faint Will sword hit the board that went out from under Mr. Sparrows feet barely hitting it on time. Mr. Sparrow struggled to stay up and the hang man and Will started to go at it.**

"**It's and ambush."**

**I saw James run past Elizabeth and me and up to where Will was. Elizabeth grabbed me and moved me around to avoid getting hit or mixed up in this crazy plan of theirs. I didn't have time to even think before Will and Mr. Sparrow were surrounded by the entire Royal Navy.**

"**I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you."**

"**On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"**

"**And a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."**

**I looked over to Mr. Sparrow as he was pointed to himself and grin while Will spoke so highly of him. I looked back over to James who looked very pissed off. Elizabeth nudged me closer to him.**

"**You forget your place, Turner."**

"**It's right here? Between you and Jack."**

**I felt James tense up beside me. As he watched Elizabeth walk out from behind the soldiers and over to Will.**

"**As is mine."**

**James face went from pissed off to upset to confused.**

"**Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness? Sake put them down!"**

**My father shouted out as the entire Royal Navy put down their guns. I looked over at Theodore and Gillette who were looking at my sister, than to James, than to Mr. Sparrow and finally Will.**

"**So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"**

**I heard the sadness and hurt in his voice and I flinched. I knew my work was going to be cut out for me now.**

"**It is."**

**I looked up into James face and could tell that she had just broken his heart. Though if it hadn't of been for this plan of her than she would have ended up married to James I gently and very sneakily put my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. James looked at me for a second than to Elizabeth.**

"**You know James there is another person who would actually be better suited for you and you've actually known them all of your life."**

**I felt myself blush as my sister said this. My father looked over to me than to James. It seemed to click to him them.**

"**You know I believe your right Elizabeth and I don't know why I didn't see it before."**

**Everyone seemed to be known what they were talking about expect James. He just stood there trying to rack through his brain who they might be talking about.**

"**Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, Ecumenically, Grammatically I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth? It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will? Nice hat. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that?"**

**I kept mine hand in James while Mr. Sparrow walked backwards. James pulled me along with him as he went after Mr. Sparrow. He let go of my hand right as Mr. Sparrow tripped over the side of the fort and into the water below. Gillette and Theodore where right by his side waiting on James orders.**

"**Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."**

**Gillette and Theodore were clearly amused by Mr. Sparrow fall.**

"**Sail ho!"**

**I looked up to see a ship coming around the horizon. **

"**What's your plan of action? Sir?"**

**I looked over to James who looks like he had no idea what to do at the present moment.**

"**Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"**

**I smiled to myself my father always knew the right words to say to others. I looked up to James who was looking at me than to Elizabeth. He let a small smile spread across those perfect lips of his.**

"**Mr. Turner."**

**I walked forward to stop James from fighting with Will. Though what he did next surprised both Elizabeth and me.**

"**I will accept the consequences of my actions."**

**Will said to my sister as he went to meet with James. I grabbed a hold of James hand, but he just turns to me and smiled. He gently pulled his hand out of mine as he went over to Will.**

**James raised the sword that Will had made for him.**

"**This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."**

**My mouth about dropped in shock I would have expected him to have went nuts and try to kill Will. **

"**Thank you."**

**James stepped away and took my hand instead of me having to take his.**

"**Come along Kristy we have matters to discuss."**

**I smiled brightly up at him and was ready to be led off anywhere with him.**

"**Commodore! What about Sparrow?"**

**I rolled my eyes at Gillette. James however just turned around and smirked at Gillette.**

"**Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start."**

**I smiled up at James as he placed my arm in his and we walked off. I just had this feeling like something was actually going to turn out right for me. Hopefully James sees something in me that he likes just like I do with him.**


	7. The proposal and wedding plans!

**Chapter 6**

**As we were walking away and back into the crowed I felt all eyes on James and I as everyone was watching us. James led me over to where his horse had been contained until after the hanging was over. He gently helped me up and then got on himself. I didn't ask questions words didn't have to be said. I knew what James was feeling right now. He felt betrayed, heartbroken, but the last one I couldn't put my finger on it seemed like he was sort of relived that he didn't have to marry Elizabeth. I let a sigh escape my lips as I wrapped my arms around James middle and lean into his back I rested my head on his back as he kept riding. Soon enough his horse came to a stop and I looked up. We were at our secret place. Well I guess it wasn't really a secret anymore since Gillette and Theodore knew where it was. James got down from the horse than help me down. Taking my hand again he helped me down again. I looked up into his face as he looked down at me. **

"**Kristy I…"**

**I just shook my head no.**

"**I'm sorry, but I have to know before we start anything. I'm not just going to be that rebound girl for you. I don't want to break your heart anymore James, but I have to know that you won't go back to her and I know it's going to take you time to get over your feelings for her. I promise though James if you won't go back after her than I help you forget her. I can be that women you always wanted by your side. I just have to know."**

**I let my head fall down as James just stood there watching me for a while I thought he wasn't going to say anything, so I turn to leave. I should have know he wouldn't be ready for a relationship this fast he was devastated because of Elizabeth and there was nothing I could do to help him, but as I was leaving I was surprised when I ran into something and they wrapped their arms around my waist. I let out a sigh as I buried my face into James chest and breathed his musky scent in. The scent of the sea and hard work I felt him taking one of his hands and running it through my almost black hair.**

"**Are you finished with your little rampage Kristy my darling?"**

**I nodded my head, but kept my face in his chest. I felt him let out a sigh as bought me closer to him.**

"**As I was about to say before you had row with me I want us to work Kristy I don't know why I was so blind to see it in the first place. You were always the women I needed by my side. Your strong, brave, loving, intelligent, and might I add if it isn't to bold of me to say you're more beautiful than the sea it's self. You're the type of women any man in their right mind would fight to have by their side, but I was foolish and just saw you as the little girl I've new since you were eleven. I didn't realized until our voyage to find Elizabeth just how grown up you have became. An now look at you waiting on a letter from the King himself, so you can become a certified nurse. I was a foolish man Kristy and I hope you can forgive me for that. Now for the matter of your sister it will take some time for me to get over her yes and I'm glad that you understand that, but Kristy I'm going to do my best to love you more than I loved her. I want to be with you I see that now. It's just going to take time you understand that right?"**

**I removed my head from James chest and looked into his hazel eyes. I nodded my head.**

"**I know James and I'm willing to wait. I just want you to be happy with me James that's all and I hope that someday I'll be able to ease the pain of Elizabeth from you all together."**

**James looked up at me and smiled.**

"**You know I'm actually kind of glad your sister left me."**

**I ginned as looked into James eyes.**

"**An why would that me Mr. Norrington?"**

"**Because now I can do this."**

**I felt James lips on mine and it took me a moment to realize what was happening before I started to kiss him back. He bit on my lower lip and I granted him entrance. His tongue explored my mouth as his hands started to rub up and down my sides. I let out a soft moan as he hit rubbed a soft spot on my side and I felt him smile into our kiss. James pulled away and rested his forehead on mine while we both try to even out our breathing. I looked into his eyes and smiled.**

"**So I guess this means that we can start our courtship?"**

**I saw James frown which in return made me frown.**

"**Why wait for a courtship I've known you since you were eleven why not I go straight to your father and ask him for your hand in marriage."**

**My eyes went wide with shock. Was he serious I mean it was very improper for us to just get married without courting each other at least for a couple of months. **

"**James I don't know I mean its highly improper for us to not have a courtship at least for a couple of months."**

"**Kristy look at me."**

**I looked up and into his eyes as he stared down into mine.**

"**Why would I need to court you when I already know everything about you? I know that your favorite color is blue, you love to read, your favorite animal are dogs, you have a kind and gentle heart, you strive for perfection and if you don't reach perfection than you work yourself to the bone until you're about to break. You have this habit of biting your finger nails when your are stressed or nervures. Are you convinced or should I go on?"**

**A grin was plaster on my face he obviously paid very close attention to me. **

"**Alright, but you're asking father I will not be the one to be blamed for this crazy idea."**

**James smiled and picked me up and spin me around before placing me down and kissing my temple. **

"**Let's go tell him."**

**I nodded my head and held in a giggle as I watch James childish actions. He helped me back up on his horse and jumped on as we road off towards my father house. The whole ride my mind was racing with all kinds of different thoughts lots of them were happy others were scared. What if my father doesn't want me to marry James right away? What if he just tells us no and won't let me see James ever again. I was pulled out of my thoughts by James taking and pressing his hand against mine that were wrapped around his waist and giving it a squeeze. **

"**It's going to be alright Kristy I promise."**

**I nodded my head even though I know he wasn't able to see me nod. I put my head on his back as we made it up the path that reached my father house. James slowed down his horse as we reached the steps of father house. A servant came up and took the reins from James as James hopped down. He turn back to me and help me down as well. He took my arm as we started to walk up the steps. I could feel my breath becoming sallow and I felt very uneasy. James squeezed my hand again as we made our way into the fore yore. I used him as support how the hell he wasn't nervures or feeling anything I don't know. I seen Molly walk by and I asked her where my father is.**

"**Molly where ought to my father be?"**

"**Why Miss. We were not expecting you home so soon, but your father is in his study I expect his has been waiting for you two."**

**Molly blushed than curtsies and left the room. I rolled my eyes all the maids in this house were to nosey for their own good. James led the way to my father study and knocked on the door once we arrived. We heard a quick come in and James pushed the door open. We walked in to see my father sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork. I cleared my throat and my father looked up.**

"**Awe…Kristy darling and Commodore what do I owe this pleasure?"**

**I smiled at my father he knew full well why we were here and probably what James wanted to asking him.**

"**Father the Comm…I mean James and I have a request to ask you."**

**James squeezed my hand feeling me shaking uncontrollably . My father who looked at us through amused eyes let a smile form on his face.**

"**Well go ahead what is it that I can do for the two of you."**

**I squeezed James hand this time it was his turn to speak. Though for some reason nothing was coming out of his mouth.**

"**James."**

**I whispered quietly just enough for him to hear me. He seemed to snap out of his daze than. He looked at me than to my father.**

"**Umm… I know this is going to seem very fast and all Governor Sir especially after Elizabeth. I…we….Well I was hoping that well I mean if it's alright with you and all…"**

"**Spit it out my boy we don't have all day."**

**I squeezed James hand even harder as his face turn a bright shade of red.**

"**Can I have Kristy hand in marriage?"**

**I let out a gasp my father who looked taken back because of James basically yelling the words at him and saying them in such a hurry. I closed my eyes and shook my head. James what has gotten into you I kept thinking it over and over again in my head. James is the clam, steady, and brave one out of the two of us me not so much I would actually be hiding in a corner at this point if James didn't have such a tight grip on my hand. My father look of surprise turns to one of amusement and he started to laugh. I mean really laugh. **

"**My goodness Commodore I don't even think you were this nervures when you ask me for Elizabeth hand in marriage."**

**My father chuckled finally calmed down enough to look at the both of us. I know I bright read from embarrassment. An I'm pretty sure James was the same way. I try to hide my face in my hair while James looked down. **

"**Well if you want to marry my Kristy than I have no problem with it. I just need to know one thing Kristy are you sure the Commodore is the one you want to be with?"**

**Both our heads shot up at this moment he said we could get married father actually was okay with us getting married. James nudged me to bring me out of my thoughts.**

"**Umm… Yes, father James is who I wish to spend my life with."**

**My father smiled at me than looked over at James.**

"**I expect nothing, but the best for you two and Commodore make sure you take care of my little girl."**

**James nodded to my father he pulled my hand we turn to leave when we both jumped a little in surprise as Will and Elizabeth were standing at the door. I felt James held in his breath and I moved to be in front of him. I figured I knew why they were here they were here to ask my father the same thing James and I just asked him.**

"**Commodore, Miss. Swann."**

**We both nodded our heads at them in acknowledgement towards them both.**

"**Mr. Turner, Miss. Swann."**

**I said then looked over my shoulder towards James who held so much hurt within those hazel eyes of his.**

"**James sweetheart we need to go make preparations." **

**James looked down at me than nodded, but before we could leave Elizabeth step in front of us to keep us from leaving.**

"**Preparations for what? My dearest sister."**

**I let a sigh escape my lips and turn to look at Elizabeth.**

"**If you must know Elizabeth it's for James and mine wedding. That and I'm amusing he is going to be needed back at the fort soon, so he can make his plans to go after Mr. Sparrow."**

**My sister mouth was hanging open apparently she didn't think that James and I would just skip right through the courtship and get down to business.**

"**I see well Will and I give you both best wishes and hopefully a safe journey in capturing Jack."**

**I fought my feeling to roll my eyes and nodded my head at Elizabeth. I tugged on James hand to let him know we needed to leave, but he seemed frozen in place. I let a sigh and reared back my foot and kicked him in the shin. I heard him hiss than send daggers at me through his eyes, but I just smiled sweetly up at him. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.**

"**Yes, I believe my Kristy is correct we must go start the planning for our wedding and my journey. Good afternoon Governor, Miss. Swann, Mr. Turner."**

**With that James was basically dragging me through the foreyard and back outside to where his horse was being kept until his return. He helped me back on than jumped on himself. I placed my hands around his middle and held on to him. I could tell James was feeling uneasy about being in the same house as Elizabeth, because of the way he was acting. He rode fast taking turns way to fast I was surprise the horse could with stand this kind of punishment. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath until we stopped in front of the fort. James jumped down first while a solider took the reins of his horse. He helped me down quickly as soon as my feet hit the ground I let my breath I was holding out. **

"**Take Copper to the stables and make sure you tell everyone not to bother Miss. Swann or I in my office is that clear?"**

"**Yes, Sir."**

**James nodded than started walking forward without me. I hurried to keep up with his long strides. Once caught up with him I grabbed hold of his hand and followed him the rest of the way to his office. We walk in and I took a seat on one of the couches in the room. I looked around James office had always been plane there was a painting of his mother and father above the fire place along with one of his sister and brother. I've only met them once and that was when we were leaving England to come over here. James went and sat behind his desk which was piled with chats and other papers. I felt a smile appear on my face as James took off his hat and wig knowing that I hate that powder wig that he must wear. He said down and ran a hair through his brown hair that was tied back in a brown ribbon. He sat down in his chair with a sigh. An looked up over at me with tired eyes.**

"**So where do we start with this wedding planning?"**

**I let a sigh escape my lips as I fell back on the couch and plopped my feet up on the back of it looking at James upside down.**

"**I really don't know James. I guess we could wait until you come back from your journey on trying to find Mr. Sparrow."**

**James just shook his head at me.**

"**No I want to get this done and over with, so you can become my wife and don't worry about me finding Sparrow I have a feeling I know where to find him."**

**I nodded my head an sat up. **

"**I really don't know how long it will even take to plan a wedding James I mean there so much that has to go into it."**

**James put his face in his hands and nodded at me.**

"**I know, but I would like to get this done quickly before I have to leave Kristy."**

**I nodded my head I understood James need to get after Sparrow immediately, but he also wanted to marry me first.**

"**Alright how about the end of this month?"**

**James looked up at me and seemed to think it over than a smile appeared on his face. **

"**Alright than the end of this month and no later I will send Gabrielle and Lauran over to your house tomorrow to help with the preparations and before we leave we will go to the press shop and get the invitations printed and ready to send out. Make sure the one to my family though goes right out, so father and mother can make it along with Matthew and Mary. I'm sure they will be delighted with the news."**

**I smiled and nodded I honestly couldn't wait I was getting married to the man of my dreams at the end of this month. I would finally be Mrs. Kristy Norrington. "Gabriella and Lauran can take you dress shopping tomorrow you should probably think of whom you want to be your maids and such. Then we will go from there I doubt there any reason you will need to go look at my house since you have been in it many times. That unless you want something to change in the house before we become husband and wife."**

**I looked into James eyes.**

"**James your house is fine just the way it is I wouldn't change a thing. And I will think about it tonight to deiced who I want to be my maids and such I supposed I should send a letter to your sister Mary and ask her to be one of my maids since I know Elizabeth is going to have to be one as well."**

**James nodded.**

"**Actually I'm going to write a letter to them tonight when I get home and I will put that in there I'm sure Mary will be delighted."**

**I smiled I was glad I was able to make James a little happy and hopefully his family will like me just as much.**

"**Well I guess I should take you back home it's getting late."**

**I stood up when James did and let him take my hand. Right before we reached the door James turn to me.**

"**You know Kristy I love you very deeply and I'm glad that you will stand by my side and wait for me to get over your sister. An well I just want you to know…"**

**I shushed James up by crashing my lips to his. I felt him tense up for a bit than relax into my kiss and started kissing me back. He ran his hand through my hair and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck to be as close as possible to him. I pulled back when I felt myself running out of air. And placed my head on his chest. **

"**James I will always love you no matter what and I will wait for entirety to win over your heart. All I ask is that you don't ever leave me."**

**I felt James lift my head up by my chin to make me look at him in his beautiful hazel eyes.**

"**And I promise Kristy no matter what I'm going to try and love you and give my heart to you no matter what."**

**I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips as he placed his wig and hat back on and took my hand in his.**

"**Shall we my lady."**

**He said as he open the door for me and pointed towards the outside. I giggled.**

"**We shall my good sir."**

**With that James started out of his office with me on his arm and a grin plaster on his beautiful face.**


	8. Wedding Shopping, The Fort, and The ring

**Chapter 7**

**The next day I woke up to the birds chirping happily outside my window. I smiled as a knock on my door bought me back to my sense today is the day I get to pick out my wedding dress. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach swarming around.**

"**Come in."**

**I watched as the door open to revile James maids which were going to be my maids for today. Gabriella was pretty young around her late twenty-five or so while Lauran was in her early forties. Gabrielle was tall and thin while Lauran was short and a bit chubby. I smiled at both of them as they both curtsies for me. **

"**Good morning ma'am Commodore Norrington sent us over."**

**Lauran told me. I nodded to both of them.**

"**Yes, he told me yesterday he was going to send you over to help me with my wedding dress shopping and other things that must be done before the end of this month."**

**Both of them nodded than proceeded to go through my closet to help me pick out what I was going to wear today. I smiled at the as they came back with a tan dress that had gold trimming around it. I stood up and went over to them, so they could help me into it. Once they had me dressed they rushed me over to my vanity and placed my shoulder length hair into a high pinned bun with strands falling down from it. They curled the strands than placed light make up on my face.**

"**Miss you look aboustly to die for."**

**I smiled at the two of them and looked at the mirror to see my own reflection. I was surprised they had done a better job than Molly and Linda had ever done. **

"**You two did and wonderful job."**

"**Thank you miss."**

**I nodded my head and stood up.**

"**I guess we better be off what all was the Commodore says we must do today?"**

**Both girls looked at each other than Lauran pulled out a piece a paper and handed it to me. I took it and opened it up slowly inside of it was James hand writing.**

_**Dearest Kristy:**_

_**I have secluded you appointment with the dress maker for ten this morning. After that you will accompany me to lunch then we shall both go together to pick out the invitations and send the one out to my parents. Also we are secluded to taste what kind of cake we will want for the reception after the wedding. Also you will need to tell me who all you will have as your bride's maids, so you can pick out their dress. I will have Theodore, Gillette, Matthew, and my cousin Fitzwilliam. As my grooms men, so you must think of four ladies that you want as your bride's maids. I will see you for lunch my darling.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Norrington**_

** I smiled as I read the letter I looked over at Gabriella and Lauran.**

"**What time is it?"**

"**It's 9:30 milady."**

**I nodded my head and went over and pulled out my tan hat that went with my dress I placed it on my head and made for the door.**

"**Come along we must not be late."**

**Gabrielle and Lauran both nodded and followed behind me. I walked down the steps and into the foyer I was slightly surprised to see Elizabeth with her to maids Nancy and Michelle with her dressed in her regular going to town dresses too. I raised my eyebrow in a question manner. As Elizabeth turn to look over at me her two maids rushed over and grabbed us both our cloaks Michelle put on Elizabeth while Nancy helped me with mine. Once done our doorman opened the door and we both went right to the carriage that awaited us. Charlie our driver helped Elizabeth and me both in than our maids. The ride was silent until we reached the dress makers shop.**

"**Are you going here to sister?"**

**Elizabeth asked me and I nodded my head.**

"**Yes, James made me and appointment to get my wedding dress made."**

**Elizabeth nodded her head.**

"**I had father call in request to get my done as well, so when are you two planning on getting married?"**

"**End of this month."**

**My sister eyes widen as her mouth fell open.**

"**Isn't that a bit quick sister?"**

**I shook my head and look over at my sister.**

"**Not at all James and I have known each other for our whole lives we see no reason in court shipping for a long period of time since we both know each other very well. That and he has to go in pursuit of Mr. Sparrow."**

**Elizabeth nodded.**

"**Very well than if you need any help than do not hesitate to ask. Have you chosen your brides maids?"**

**I shook my head no.**

"**I haven't really given it much thought, beside I know that James sister and you must be in the wedding. I'm thinking about asking Theodore fiancée Natalie and then Gillette fiancée Emily."**

**Elizabeth nodded. **

"**I was thinking of just having you as my bride maid you know I never really made a lot of friends that were girls. Than if James wouldn't mind being the best man for Will." **

"**I don't think that a good idea sister."**

**Elizabeth looked at me with an eyebrow raised.**

**I just cleared my throat and looked forward at the dress shop.**

"**James isn't over you yet Elizabeth even I know that. I don't want you to put him in a proposition he isn't comfortable about. I know James and he would be more devastated if you put him through that."**

**Elizabeth shook her head.**

"**I know I'm just hoping…I mean we are all going to be related soon as is and I was just hoping we could all get along."**

"**I just don't think it would be a good idea Elizabeth. Now we better get in there we don't want to miss our appointment."**

**Elizabeth nodded and we both walked into the dress shop.**

**I let out a sigh of relief I had about try on fifty or so different dresses until I found the perfect on. And it was one that Madam Rose had in stock all she had to do was make the few designer details that I wanted and it would be perfect. Elizabeth found her dress after she try on ten. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as mine. We both walked out and looked around as the bustling town of Port Royal. **

"**Well I guess we better get home."**

**I looked over at my sister.**

"**Actually I'm supposed to meet James for lunch. I will see you later though when I get home."**

**Elizabeth nodded.**

"**Very well be careful."**

**I nodded as Gabrielle and Lauran came out of the store with my heels that I bought to go with my dress. **

"**Miss we must hurry to the fort the Commodore will be expecting you very soon and you mustn't be late."**

**I nodded my head and started off in the way of the fort only to my dismay it started to rain. I pulled the hood up on my cloak as Gabrielle and Lauran did the same. It was a shame too today started off so sun and bright than it started to pour down rain from the heavens. We took a few short cuts that I remember that James shown me before and soon enough we were at the fort. Though we were drenched head to toe the three of us kept smiling. We had mud on are dresses and cloaks from running through puddles and muddy roads. I reached up and grabbed the handle to knock on the door. The three of us waited about ten minutes or so before someone finally came to open the door. A officer that I didn't recognized open the door. He looked us up and down.**

"**I'm sorry ladies, but the fort is closed today to the public."**

**I opened my mouth to protest, but the officer just slammed the door in my face. I looked over at Gabriella and Lauran and they both had a look of shock on their faces. I just shook my head and knocked again on the door. We waited for another ten minutes than the same officer that opened to door earlier opened it again.**

"**Look Miss I already told you the fort isn't open to the…"**

"**Lieutenant McGowan who is at the door?"**

**I recognized that voice I smiled lightly at the lieutenant and then pushed the door open stepping in to be face to face with Gillette. Gabriella and Lauran followed in behind me. **

"**It's just me Gillette."**

**Gillette looked me over than looked over to the lieutenant.**

"**Lieutenant McGowan was Miss. Swann the one that knocked earlier?"**

**The lieutenant nodded. **

"**Then why didn't you let her in earlier?"**

**I watched as the lieutenant stood up a little bit straighter and narrowed his eyes on me. **

"**I was informed that the fort was not open to the public today, so I amused that meant Miss. Swann as well."**

**Gillette face went red.**

"**Well we will see what the commodore has to say about that shall we. Why don't you join us on a journey to his office lieutenant?" **

**I try not to giggle it was hard to watch any of these men that I grew up with act like hard arse. Gillette motion for us to follow him which the three of us gladly did we went down a couple of corridors than a hallway or two before arriving at James office. I stepped in front of Gillette and knocked on the door. I heard James mumble a come in. I opened the door quietly, so I wouldn't distract James from his work. Lucky for me he was so caught up in it he didn't notice all of us standing in his office. I looked over to Gillette and put my finger to my lips like in a be quiet motion. I tip toed over to James and behind his chair. I found it so amusing that he hadn't even noticed me yet. I got ready to pounce on him. When James spun around grabbed me and threw me down in his lap. He held my hands out above me with a smirk on his face.**

"**Now Kristy darling I would have thought you would have learnt when you were little that I can always tell when you're up to something."**

**I blushed and glared at James.**

"**Not fair!"**

**James chuckled at me than looked over to Gillette and the lieutenant who was looking quiet shocked that his head officer could actually have fun. I got up off James lap and went over to Gabrielle and Lauran and grabbed my bag from them. **

"**James looks at the shoes I bought."**

**I gushed happily. I skipped back over to him and open the box. He glance at them and nodded.**

"**Those are nice Kristy just hang on a minute I'll be with you in a second. Now Gillette what brings you and lieutenant McGowan in my office?"**

**I pouted out my lip a bit but nodded I walked over to James couch and sat down. **

"**Gabrielle, Lauran you too can return back home."**

**Both girls nodded and walked out the door. I looked at Gillette and then the lieutenant they both seemed nervures, which was odd because I had never known Gillette to act nervures around James. **

"**Now what are you two doing in my office?"**

**I watched Gillette place his hands behind his back than look over at me than back to James.**

"**Well it seems that Lieutenant McGowan forgot that you had directly told him and all of the other soldiers that Miss. Swann was going to be here today so each time Miss. Swann knocked to get into the fort Lieutenant McGowan shut her out telling her the fort was not open to the public."**

**I watched James face as he thought over what Gillette just told him. He looked me over for a minute taking in my appearance than looking over at Lieutenant McGowan.**

"**Lieutenant McGowan am I to understand that even though you were aware that my fiancé was coming to the fort today that you still declined her entrance?" **

**I watch Lieutenant McGowan straighten up once more than look James dead in the eyes.**

"**Sir as I was saying I only heard that the fort was not open for public from my commanding officer."**

**James shook his head and stood up. He moved around his desk and motion for me to come over to him.**

"**Is that so? And whom might your commanding officer be?"**

**That did it the lieutenant seemed to figure out what he did wrong.**

"**Lieutenant I asked you who might your commanding officer be?"**

"**You are sir."**

"**Alright and if I am your commanding officer than you must have heard me right this morning when I said the fort wasn't open to the public, but Miss. Swann my fiancé and my two maids from my own house would be stopping in to have lunch with me. Or did you just ignore that part?"**

"**I must have not heard you sir."**

**James just sighed.**

"**It appears that you didn't hear me because if you did then my fiancé wouldn't be drenched now would she?"**

"**No sir."**

"**That's what I thought Gillette take him to the mess hall give him a brush and a bucket he will be clean the entire mess hall floor with it. I will stop by later to see how it looks, but if there is a slight bit of dirt still on the floor you will have to clean it over again. Do I make myself clear lieutenant?" **

"**Yes sir."**

"**Good you're dismissed."**

**I watched as Gillette led the lieutenant out of the room and left James and me too ourselves.**

**James walked back around to his desk and over to his wardrobe closet that was off to the side. He opened it and reached up into the top selves and grabbed a gray blanket down. He walked back over to me with it in hand and gently placed it around me.**

"**You have to be freezing why didn't you let the carriage bring you here?"**

**I shook my head and wrapped the blanket more around myself than went to sit over on the couch that was by the fire place.**

"**Because Elizabeth went wedding dress shopping to and need it to go home I didn't see any reason for Charlie to have to make so many trips in a day. That and it didn't start raining until we got half way here."**

**James nodded.**

"**So, she went wedding dress shopping also?"**

**I nodded my head.**

"**Father pulled some strings and got her an appointment today to, but Will and she will not be getting married for a couple more months. That and the dress she picked has to be special order all the way from France."**

**James nodded again. I could tell he was off just by the way he was acting he was thinking about her.**

"**James you said you would try not to."**

**I groaned and looked into the fire. I stared at it for a good five minutes before he snapped out of his trance and came over and sat down by me. He pulled me close to him and rested his head on top of mine.**

"**I'm sorry Kristy it's still fresh you know."**

**I nodded.**

"**I know and I know it will take you a while to get over her. I just worry is all?"**

"**I know, but I promise you I am trying to work on it."**

**I felt James pick up the end of my blanket and run it through my hair. I lean into him more and he try to dry out my wet dark brown hair.**

"**You know for how long we have lived in the Caribbean you would think that we would have both gotten lighter hair and a tan by now."**

**I chuckled lightly at James humor.**

"**Yes, you would, but you are forgetting one thing Mr. Norrington."**

"**And what would that be Miss. Swann?"**

"**Were like vampires we hate the sun."**

**James and I both broke out into a laughing fit. James stopped after a few minutes for air than stood up and reached over for my hand.**

"**We have better go get some lunch together don't want my men to think we are doing anything indecent."**

**I giggled and nodded my head. I took James hand and let the blanket fall to the floor. James grabbed my cloak and help me put it on than grabbed his and put it on. He opened the door for me.**

"**After you milady."**

"**Why thank you kind sir."**

**James just smiled that wonderful bright smile that he always has had. Once through the door he took my hand and lead me over to the stables. **

"**Stable boy please fetch me my horse."**

**The stable boy jumped up from where he was lounging around and rushed to fetch Copper James horse. I looked at all of the other horses while we waited one of them caught my eye fairly quickly. I let go of James hand to walk over to its stall. It was a black and white painted pinto she was beautiful. James walked up beside me and looked over at the horse.**

"**She a beautiful isn't she just got her in a few days ago. She still has to be saddle broke and shoed. Every time one of the stable men tries to shoe her she kicks them. She has a temper that's for sure."**

**I nodded.**

"**Whose horse is she going to be James?"**

**James seemed to give it some thought for a bit.**

"**Honstely Kristy I don't know they just sent her over to us. Guess we will have to wait and find out won't we?"**

**I nodded. I turn to see the stable boy running over towards us. I nudged James to get him to turn around and look at the boy.**

"**Sir, Copper is saddle and ready to go sir."**

"**Thank you Lucas."**

**James dug in his pocket and gave the boy a gallon. Before grabbing my hand and leading me to where Copper was waiting. He grabbed a stool off to the side and lifted me up on it. I gently and as lady like as possible got up onto Copper James hopped on next. He led Copper out of the stables and into the rain. I lifted my hood up while James did the same. He then sped Copper up as the fort gates were open for us and we rode out of them. I didn't really pay attention to where James was taking me until Copper stopped in front of James house. I arched my eyebrow in question.**

**James slipped off Copper than helped me down. One of his many stable hands came and took Copper to the stables. **

"**Nicholas leave him saddle we have business to attend to in town after we are finished with lunch."**

"**Yes sir."**

**I held on to James hand as we walked up the stone path to his beautiful house. The outside of the house was stone with white window seals; there was a flower bed and a porch on the outside and a little white fence that ran around the property. Even though I had been here many of times it still took my breath away.**

"**Still can't get over the beauty of it can you?"**

**I looked over at James.**

"**And you have?"**

**James just shook his head.**

"**No I haven't I'm still surprised your father gave me this place."**

"**We you are marrying one of his daughters he wants us to have a good home James."**

"**I know it's just…I don't Kristy it's so huge on the inside I mean really how many children is he expecting us to have?"**

**I chuckled at James and shrugged my shoulders in a very un-lady like manner. I grinned over at James.**

"**I'll race you."**

"**Now Kristy that's very un-lady like."**

**It was too late though before he even could finish his sentence I had kicked off my heels and ran. I heard him yelling after me to stop acting like a child, but it still didn't matter I was already too far ahead of him for him to catch up with me. I reached the door and pushed it open sliding into the foyer of the house that my father had given to James.**

"**Kristy Rose Swann I swear if anyone saw you."**

**I just smiled sweetly up at James and went over to him taking my heels out of his hands and slipping them back on to my feet.**

"**Don't worry darling they didn't."**

**James just rolled his eyes at me and went to the dining room. I followed after him laughing whole heartily at his little fit. I shut up though once I saw the amount of food that James maids and kitchen staff had prepared.**

"**James who do you think is going to eat all of this?"**

**James looked at me than over to the food.**

"**Oh did I forget to mention that your father, Gillette his fiancée Emily, and Theodore and Natalie are going to join us."**

"**Apparently so."**

"**Ah…well they will be here soon."**

**I nodded and took my cloak off handing it to the servant who was waiting for our cloaks. James went and took a seat at the head of the table I sat to his right the servants severed us wine as we waited. **

"**So have you thought about who is going to be your brides maids?"**

**I nodded my head and set down my glass of wine.**

"**Yes, I did. I know that Elizabeth and Mary are going to be in the wedding and Elizabeth must be my maid of honor. I'll then have Mary after Elizabeth than Natalie and lastly Emily."**

**James nodded.**

"**We shall tell them after lunch than."**

**I nodded my head and looked up towards the foyer when I heard a knock on the door.**

"**Ah… they have arrived. Shall we go great them."**

"**We shall."**

**James moved my chair back and helped me up as we walked into the foyer to great our lunch guest. I was shocked though when Elizabeth and Will walked through the door. I glared at my sister silently and held on to James much tighter. James tensed up as they walked through the door.**

"**Ah…James my good man I hope you don't mind, but I invited Elizabeth and Mr. Turner over for our little lunch."**

**I felt James grip on my arm tighten and I try not to flinch.**

"**Of course not Governor."**

"**Oh my dear boy please calls me Weatherby we are soon to be related."**

**I smiled slightly at father as he was trying to break the tense in the room.**

"**Of course Weatherby." **

**My father smiled at James. I looked around to see Theodore and his fiancé just entering followed behind Gillette and Emily. I smiled at them as Emily and Natalie came gushing over to me. **

"**Oh Kristy congratulations we always knew you would be able to ring him in."**

**I laughed lightly.**

"**Why thank you both."**

"**So where the ring?"**

**Natalie asked.**

"**Oh yes where is the ring Kristy."**

**Emily gushed.**

**I froze the ring the engagement ring James and I forgot the damn ring. I looked over to James and he looks just as froze. **

"**Well we umm…It was kind of in hurry and we…"**

"**Oh my God Kristy Rose Swann you two forgot to get you and engagement ring!"**

**I fringed back as Emily screeched like a banshees. I leant against James I could already tell that today and all the way until the wedding was going to be a very long trip.**


	9. Meeting of the Parents

Chapter 8

I could not stop staring at the bright glittering object on my wedding finger. As soon as the dinner party was over James rushed out and found an engagement ring that he thought suited me quite well. He was right the bright blue sapphire gem sparkled in the sun light as I made my way down to the docks with Lauran and Gabriella to greet James family. It had been two weeks since the dinner party James and I had kept busy by trying to get everything we could plan for the wedding done. My dress was finished and hanging up in my father house, the cake was picked and to be made ready the day of the wedding, the chapel had been booked, and the preacher Brother Nicholas was to conduct the ceremony. James finest navy dress suite was sent off to the cleaners that morning, along with all of his groom's men's with the exception of his cousin Fitzwilliam, but once their ship docked he was to take his dress suite right to the cleaners. The only detail we still needed to do was to pick out the bridesmaids dresses, but that would have to wait until James mother and sister got settled in. I picked up my dress a bit as we descend the stairs to get to the docks. There I was to meet my lovely James to greet his family with him. I was so nervures that I was shaking with butterflies. I could not stop the thought's running through my head. Thought's like what if his mother does not approve of me, or what if I just do not fit in with his family. James had try to reassure me that his family would love me, but he had to think I had only met his mother once, his siblings one time, and his father I had only met a handful of times, and Fitzwilliam and I never met in my entire life or at least that I can recall.

"Kristy there you are my darling hurry now their ship is about to dock."

James voice pulled me out of my thoughts as I neared him with Lauran and Gabrielle hot on my tail. I smiled at him standing at the end of the dock in all of his glory was my handsome soon to be husband. I hurried over to him quickly and threw my arms around him. It had been at least two days since I last saw him. Seeing as he had been busy planning his plan of attack on how to track down Sparrow after our wedding. He had to make up a plan and send it in to the acting Admiral for approval before he was even aloud to set sail. James picked me up and twirled me around before setting me down on the ground. He kissed my lips every so lovingly before looking in to my eyes.

"I have missed you these last couple of days my darling."

I smiled at him and buried my face in his chest inhaling his musky sent.

"I have missed you as well my dear."

James smiled down at me then looked back towards the water watching for the ship to come over the horizon. Lauran and Gabrielle move over to the other side of the dock waiting for the ship to arrive, so they can help Lady Norrington with her effects along with James Sister Mary affects. My butterflies seemed to get worse as I spotted the ship coming over the horizon and towards us. I had to keep the thought running through my head that I only have to put up with his family for a week. Just make it through one week with them then they are back on their way to England. I gripped James hand a little bit tighter than I should, but what can I say I was scared that his family would not think I am wife material for him. My thoughts were interrupted however when Theodore and Gillette decide to make an appearance before the ship made it to the dock.

"So is the future Mrs. Norrington ready to meet her new soon to be family."

Theodore said as he nudged my side making my squirm away from him and closer to James.

"If you mean meet my impending doom then not really."

I replied while giving a nervures smile to Theodore.

Theodore smiled at me and shook his head.

"My dearest cousin I do believe I have never seen you this nervures in your entire life."

I gave a light hearted chuckle and turn to look at Theodore.

"Tell me dearest cousin do I not recall you stumbling over your words when you met Natalie family?"

Theodore smile slowly turned into a frown and he huffed and rolled his eyes at me.

"That is a totally different situation I had to beg her father to let me marry her."

James and Gillette both started laughing hard at this as Theodore tried to defend himself.

"Oh do not worry Kristy my family will love you. You have nothing to worry about."

I smiled slightly at James

"Easy for you to say you and my father are practically best friends."

James laughed lightly as he nodded his head and turn to see the ship coming in to port.

"Ah here they are. Are you ready my dear?"

I sighed but nodded my head none the less. I looked down at what I was wearing I had change five times before I finally decide to stick with the dress I had put on the first time this morning. I was wearing a light purple dress that sleeves covered my arms and the bottom ruffled up a bit but not enough for my white high heels to be showing. I left my hair its usually straight length and pulled it half up half down. I grasped James hand as he led me over to the dock where they were getting ready to un-board the passengers. I could hear a slight yell and a "look mother there they are I told you they would meet us here." Before James and I had a chance to even see if his family had made it off the ship alright a blonde blur went whizzing passed me and flew into James arms almost knocking him on his arse. James stumbled for a bit before regaining his footing and twirling the blonde around before putting her down.

"Hello dearest sister my have you grown up."

James said as I turned at hearing someone yelling after the girl.

"Mary Marie Norrington what on earth were you thinking they did not even have the other passengers off the boat yet! I swear to all that is holy young lady I am going to send you to that all girl school in France if you keep up this behavior!"

Lady Norrington in all of her fashionable glory walked off the ship and over to her daughter yanking her out of James arms and turning her daughter to face her to inspect her to make sure she did not get a speck of dirt on what looked to be a very pricey French dress.

"Awe Leah let the girl have some fun once in a while it is not often she gets to see her big brother you and I both know that."

Admiral Lawrence Norrington made his way off the ship and over to his wife and daughter as his son Matthew and nephew made their way over to James as well.

"Lawrence you know as well as I do people look down at the kind of behavior especially other navy officers who are looking for their future wife."

"Oh mother not this again really I am only fourteen for goodness-sake!"

I watched as Mary threw her arms up in the air and started to throw a temper tantrum as her and her mother got into a yelling match. Lawrence tries to calm down the two Norrington ladies along with James, but nothing seemed to be working. Is really going to be how it is for the rest of James and my life? So far I have been lucky and not noticed by any of them until James clear his throat and grasp my hand and shove's me forward a bit. In the corner of my eye I can make out Theodore and Gillette laughing at the fighting family and my uneasiness around them.

"Mother, Father, Matthew, Mary, Fitzwilliam I would like you to meet my fiancée Kristy Rose Swann."

James nudges me even further from his as all of the fighting stops and all attention is turn towards me. I smile nervously as James mother eyes look me up and down along with his sisters. His father beams brightly at me along with his brother Matthew. It seems like it is hours later when Lady Norrington grin's very brightly and runs up to me smashing me into her chest and giving me the biggest hug I have ever received in my life knocking most of the breath out of me.

"Oh my dear Kristy we have heard so much about you from our James. From all of your achievements to become head nurse to you going out to sea to help James find your sister from those awful pirates. You young lady are everything I ever wanted in a daughter-in-law and more! I cannot wait to get to spend time alone with you and get to know you even better. Welcome to the family my dear!"

Lady Norrington pulled away only for me to be swept off my feet by James little sister Mary who decides to bear hug me as well, but only from having a running start to knock me down.

"Yay! Now I'm not the only girl in the family! I finally get to have a sister that I always wanted. Oh we can go shopping, I can talk about boys with you, we can go get or nails done, and oh did I mention we can go shopping!"

"Enough Mary let the poor girl up and gives her some room to breathe!"

Matthew said as he shoved his sister off of me and helped me up.

"Sorry about her she just has been really excited to meet you since we got the letter. I'm Matthew by the way the handsome brother if you every change your mind."

James rolled his eyes as Matthew tries to grab my hand to kiss it only to be knocked out of the way by Fitzwilliam who glares at him.

"Now, now Matthew I think she can tell who the real handsome one in this family is. Names Fitzwilliam maybe you heard of me?"

I blushed at the tall tan bright blue eye man in front of me winked only to be shoved out of the way by James who grabs me by my waist and pull me close to him.

"Sorry Fitzwilliam she is off limits."

"Oh well mate on can only try."

Fitzwilliam shrug and walks off to help the crew unload their luggage.

"Well James it seems that you picked a winner with this one if I say so myself. Now if you do not mind I do believe your mother and I would like to retire to your place for a rest. It was quite a long journey."

James nodded and grabbed my hand in his as we lead the way to the carriage that was waiting for all of us to head back to James and my future house.

"Of course father right this way the carriage awaits us."

The Admiral nodded to James and took his wife hand as Lauran and Gabriella grabbed the ladies luggage to load up on the carriage. I smiled up at James as we passed Theodore and Gillette who were making kissy faces at us. I laughed and shook my head at my cousin weirdness and his friend's weirdness as well. James helped me up into the carriage followed by his mother and sister who sat on either side of me smiling at the beauty of Port Royal. The Admiral, James, and Matthew climbed in next while Fitzwilliam opted to ride James horse back to the house. I looked around at everyone in the carriage and smiled these people that surround me were my new family. A family that actually seemed to like me a whole lots all because I bought their son happiness. My eyes caught James as he caught my looking at his family and I could make out the smile on his face as he mouth I love you ever so slightly, but I could make it out I would always be able to make out those word coming out from his lips. My smile grew ten times bigger as I mouth back that I love him to. I sat back a bit and enjoyed chatting with James mother and sister knowing that I was going to need all the rest I could use for tomorrow I was taking my bridesmaids shopping for their grown for the wedding and I knew with James sister that experience was going to be one I will never forget.


End file.
